Learning To Love Again
by JRFaab
Summary: Sequel to Swan Lakes Ranch. The Cullens are on the ranch and ready to help out. Bella comes to terms with her husband's death, can she find a cure for her broken heart in Edward? Will Edward's past haunt him? Will their relationship be ripped apart before it has a chance to grow? AH B/E M Romance/Drama
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephanie Meyers does. However, I do own this plot and story-line. I also own my original characters.**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, products, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note: This is a continuation of my story Swan Lakes Ranch. I would recommend you read that story first as they go together and there are things you will not understand in LTLA without reading SLR. **

**Also, if you are looking for a story full of lemons, this is not the story for you. **

**I'm warning you now, there will be character deaths in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

Prologue

BPOV

As soon as Jake and the Cullens pull out of the drive, I already miss them. It's more like I feel that something is missing.

_It was so nice to have a full house, and they're all such sweet and caring people. Carlisle reminds me of my father. So much alike, those two were. No wonder they were best friends._

My mind is consumed with thoughts of Edward, and I catch myself daydreaming about him often. He is so handsome, caring, and damn, the man can _cook, _too.

And then the guilt sets in.

I know Mike has been gone a long time and would want me to move on-to be happy_. I just have to find a way to say goodbye to him._

The days leading up to when they will be returning are busy,_ really _busy. We have 18 mares that we're breeding. One of the stallions came down with an infection and we had to quarantine him. It doesn't seem like he's gonna get any better. _Looks like I need to start lookin' for new stock._

Emmett calls me most days, keepin' me informed of what's goin' on in Seattle. Between him and Jessica checking the Washington news sites on a regular basis, I'm 'bout ready to fly up there and take care of that bitch myself.

I'm sittin' on the floor of the tack room with an inventory sheet, while Billy counts what we actually have on-hand for the ranch's tax records. Jessica comes flying into the barn yelling for us.

"What has your ass on fire?" Billy asks in annoyance.

"Stallion," is all she gets out because she is breathing so hard from running, I assume.

"And," I drawl out. "We have a few of those."

"No, _the_ stallion," she replies, looking at Billy with wide eyes. "He went down, and Jake needs you now."

We are both up and running for the rescue barn. By the time we make it to the stallion's stall, Jake is already covering him. I have lost animals in the past, but this is the last stallion my father had purchased before his death. I just drop to my knees and cry.

Billy calls for the vet to come out and mark his papers with the death. We can't bury him because he died from an infection, so we have to have him cremated.

A few days later, I'm in the office gettin' the rest of the paperwork together for my accountant, when Billy walks in with Jessica following close behind. Both of them are lookin' nervous.

"What's up?" I ask, not really in the best of moods. With all the shit the Cullens are going through, along with losing the stallion, it's takin' a toll on my attitude.

"Jessica found a stallion I think you might be interested in," Billy remarks. "He's a six-time champion."

"Who?" I inquire, my interest peaking a little.

"Smoke N Black Hawk," Billy states, grinning at me.

"NO SHIT?" I exclaim, jumping from the chair.

Jessica visibly relaxes as she explains, "They just retired him. He's in Nevada now." She walks over, handing me the paperwork she printed along with some pictures.

"He's even a paint," I smile, looking at Billy.

"If you want him, you better act fast," he warns. "He's not gonna last long."

I sit down and call the ranch in Nevada, immediately purchasing him. Jessica wires the funds the same day.

After calling around for a delivery service and not finding one available, I'm 'bout ready to drive to Nevada myself when Jessica decides to intervene.

"Why don't you just have Alice pick him up on their way here," she states out of the blue. "It'd be cheaper to buy a truck and trailer to haul him than paying someone you don't know."

"That's why I love you. "I laugh at her pout. "Just kiddin', but that's a great idea."

So, we get to work on finding a truck and trailer in Washington to buy.

The next day, as I'm gettin' all the information together to send to Carlisle, I receive a call from Edward. He explains what happened with Tanya and her father, making me wanna kill the bitch. My heart breaks for the Cheneys, and I can understand them wanting to get out of Seattle. Offering them both jobs and a roof over their heads is the_ least_ I can do for them.

"Did you ask if any of them can haul a trailer?" Jessica inquires after I tell her 'bout the call I had with Edward and the Cheneys earlier.

"Nope," I blurt out. "I was too caught up in wanting to destroy that vile family that killed their son."

I pick up the phone to call Carlisle, but, for some reason, I call Edward instead.

"Hello," he answers, sounding excited.

"Hey, Edward. How ya doin'?" I ask. I'm surprised at how relieved I feel at the sound of his voice. I've been so concerned about them lately with everything that's going on in Seattle.

"I'm good. I can't wait to get to Texas though," he replies honestly. "The reporters are still relentless here. So, what can I do for you?"

"You have a favor to return," I answer, unable to hold my giggle back.

"Ah, so what kind of favor is this? Are we keeping score, now?" he questions. _Is he flirting with me?_

"A ranch favor actually," I respond with a giggle. "Do any of y'all know how to pull a trailer?" I ask, gettin' no response.

"Edward? Are you there?" I call out for him.

"Um, yeah, I'm here," he answers breathless.

"I asked if any of you know how to pull a trailer?" I inquire again.

"Jasper does. He even has a commercial driver's license. He had to have it in order to drive his company's trucks," he finally answers.

"OK, good. Ask your dad to call me tomorrow after he gets my package, and can you make sure Jasper and Alice are there, too?" I request.

"Yeah, we'll all be there," he tells me.

"Thanks, Edward. I'll talk to y'all tomorrow," I state before hanging up.

Jessica and I get everything together to overnight to Washington, when she hands me a credit card. I look down and notice it's an expense credit card for the ranch in Carlisle's name.

"You amaze me," I tell her, laughing. "It's a good thing that I have you, otherwise I'd have just sent them a wad of cash. If I didn't, Rebecca would kill me for messin' up the accounting."

"So_ that's_ why you love me," she snarks back, but then laughs.

"_One_ of the many reasons," I sass her, giggling at our banter.

Once the package is sealed up, she takes it to town to ship and pick up Cassie from school.

The next day, Carlisle calls. "Good afternoon, Carlisle," I chirp happily.

"How are you, sweetheart? We received your package," he tells me.

"It's a good day. I can't complain, Carlisle. Is everyone there?" I ask.

"Yes, dear. We're all here and waiting for your instructions," he laughs out.

"Very well. First order of business, congratulations, Rose," I greet.

"Thanks, Bella! I'm so excited," Rose answers back and I can hear her smile through her voice.

"Secondly, Jasper? Ya there?" I wonder.

"Yes, ma'am. What can I do for you?" he implores, sounding happy.

"None of that ma'am stuff," I laugh out. "OK, big, big favor. Edward said you're comfortable pullin' a trailer, correct?" I clarify.

"Yeah, I have a commercial driver's license. I used to haul equipment to job sites," he explains.

"That's great, 'cause I just bought a new truck from the Chevrolet dealership in Bellevue. That's not too far from you guys, right?"

"No, it only twenty miles or so, tops." Jasper responds.

"Good. I need ya to go pick it up this week, please. The paperwork is in the envelope I shipped," I tell him, as I hear papers rustling in the background. "Once y'all are ready to leave, I need you to drive to Woodland, Washington. I purchased a new horse trailer. The address and person ya need to contact is in the envelope, as well."

"I can do that. It's on our way to Texas," he agrees.

"Good, now this is goin' to be a little out of the way, but so very important. Alice, ya there?" I inquire.

"I'm here, Bella," Alice answers.

"I acquired a stallion named Smoke. He's in Fallon, Nevada. It's just east of Reno. He's a six-time World Champion that has been retired, and I want to add him to my breedin' program. Dr. Gerandy sent ya a travel emergency kit. I need ya to purchase all the equipment you'll need to transport him. Are you comfortable securing and traveling long distance with a horse?" I explain.

"Um, yeah, I'm comfortable shipping a horse. Is the trailer air-conditioned?" she inquires.

"Yeah, I figured it'd be easier. In the paperwork I sent Jasper is his information and where to pick 'em up. Just contact the ranch manager there. He has your name and is expectin' your call," I respond. "Also, there's a list of horse-friendly places to stay. I want y'all to enjoy the trip, too. So, I sent a suggested list. There's no rush to get here, so don't try driving all night. Once you get to Nevada, stay the night in Reno before pickin' him up. Then, you can use the list and build an itinerary around that," I suggest.

"We'll take care of it, sweetheart," Carlisle remarks. "Now, what is in this last envelope, dear?"

"Oh, that's your credit card. You'll use it for all the expenses you _will_ have. Use it for everything from Alice purchasing what she needs to transport Smoke safely, to gas and food. Anything your family or the Cheneys may need. Please do not argue with me. This is a relocation for the ranch. I need all the expenses to be put on that card or my accountant will have a fit," I command. "Now, is everyone drivin' down? Alice, do ya need me to fly someone out to help with the transport?"

"No, I think we'll be all right. I'll just prepare and purchase what is needed, and if we run into trouble, I'll let you know," she responds back confidently.

"Just let me know and either Jake or I can fly out and meet up with you. Don't push it. Load him on the driver's side and Jasper shouldn't have any problems," I explain to Alice.

"Got it. Thanks for trusting us to do this, now we don't have to stop at the Ranch Museum in Oregon," Alice laughs, and I can hear the others laughing in the background as well.

"Well, I'll see y'all soon. Call me if you need anything," I tell them before disconnecting the call.

A few days later, Esme emails me their itinerary for the trip. I ask Jessica to upgrade their stay in Vegas, wanting them to enjoy their time there.

Everyone is at my house, having lunch on Sunday, when I receive a text from Carlisle letting me know they're leaving Seattle.

"They're leaving Seattle now," I tell everyone.

"Well, I pray that they have an uneventful trip," Billy replies, as we all nod in agreement.

"We better get what rooms you want them to have ready," Sarah comments. "Are you still wanting to remodel the third floor?"

"Yeah," I drawl out. "I think it's time. Daddy didn't even go up there after Mom died."

"Honey, your parents aren't in those rooms," Sarah remarks. "They're in your heart. This is just a house. You need to make it a home again."

"I agree," I say smiling. "When Jasper gets settled, I'll have 'em draw somethin' up. I was thinking half of that floor could be a game and music room."

"That's a wonderful idea, sweetheart," Billy states.

So, two days later, Sarah, Jessica and I decide that we will put all of them on the second floor, in the five biggest bedrooms. We clean, scrub, and paint all the rooms. Leaving them as blank canvases so they can decorate them the way they want.

Wednesday, I'm in the middle of tryin' to catch a horse that I'm training, when my phone rings. I normally give it to Jessica when working in the arena, but since I know Carlisle will call if there are any problems, I keep it on me.

"Hello," I rush out, a little out of breath.

"Bella? Are you all right?" Carlisle asks, clearly concerned.

"Yeah, just chasin' a horse. What can I do for you, Carlisle? How's the trip so far?" I inquire.

"Honestly, it has been hell. One hell of an adventure, that's for sure. We're actually on the way to the outlet mall in Reno right now for shoes so that we can all go snowmobiling," he tells me, laughing a little. "Yesterday, we had a blowout that caused damage to the Suburban so we bought Esme a new Tahoe. Anyway, the true reason for this call is because Alice needs to discuss something with you."

I heard everything he said, but I'm excited about the outlet mall. "Wait, did you say you were going to the outlet mall in Reno?" I clarify, my voice filling with excitement.

"Yes, dear. We're on our way there now," he replies.

"Please, please, please go to the Converse store for me. I will text whoever a list and just use the company card I sent you to pay for everything," I beg, knowing that Jess is gonna kill me for having to separate the charges later.

"Well, it just so happens that Converse's number one fan is here with us, and he's a little _too _excited to go to that store. I'm _sure _that he wouldn't mind shopping for you, also," Emmett cuts in. Knowing Emmett, he is goading someone.

"Just text Edward what you want, and he'll buy out the rest of the store," Rose adds laughing.

"Hey, quit it. Those have gotta be the _most _comfortable shoes, ever. Cassie and I both love 'em," I retort, not wanting them to pick on Edward. "Now Alice, what's up?"

"Um, I talked to Dan this morning and he said Smoke needs an updated CVI health certificate and Coggins. His registration is being transferred to the ranch, but since I'm the transporter, I need the health paperwork showing my name on them. What do you suggest?"

"I'll take care of it. Jess will fax Dan a letter of authorization for you to transport and proof of your employment with the ranch. He'll have it waitin' for you, along with the updated health papers. You'd think as much as I paid for him that he could cover thirty dollars for a CVI," I snip out. "Go enjoy y'all's day and send me pics. Edward, you'll have a_ long _text in a minute."

"Bye, dear, talk to you soon," Carlisle says, as he ends the call.

I'm both pissed and excited.

You would think after paying three hundred thousand dollars for a horse, the owner could spare thirty dollars to update the papers. _Jerk._

However, learning they're goin' to the Converse store cheers me up a little. Before goin' back to the horse, I text Edward a list of shoes for Cassie and me.

_Funny we like the same shoes._

I hate that they had to purchase a new vehicle, but there isn't much I can do 'bout it now.

Thursday, I'm gettin' ready for bed when Carlisle sends a text letting me know they made it to Vegas.

The next mornin', I have the guys start to prepare a quarantine stall in the stallion barn for Smoke's arrival. We need to have Dr. Gerandy check that he is healthy before turning him out with the other horses.

Later that day, I'm sittin' at the conference table with Jessica and Billy goin' over all the horses' health records when I receive a picture message. I look down and bust out laughing. There's a picture from Emmett of Edward covered from head to toe in mud, and he doesn't look too happy about it, either. I show it to the others, and they, too, laugh.

"Oh, man," Jessica says, calming down. "He looks ready to kill someone."

"I bet you fifty bucks Emmett had somethin' to do with that," Billy says, still laughing.

"Hell, no," I laugh out. "You _know _that is _all _Emmett right there." The words that accompany the picture only state, 'Golf Fun'.

Sunday, as Cassie and I are leaving church, I notice a message on my phone from Carlisle.

_Thanks, sweetheart. See you soon._

Yeah, he just saw the bill for their stay in Vegas. It makes me feel good that they had a wonderful time.

Monday, Jessica and I drop Cassie off at school and then drive to College Station to have our day of pampering at the spa. We do this every few months to just get away and have a girl's day. On the way back to Hilltop Lakes, my phone rings and Jessica answers it.

I can hear the person is clearly upset. Jessica tells me to pull over, mouthing 'Carlisle'. Once I'm off the road, I take the phone from her.

"Carlisle," I rush out. "What's wrong? Is everyone okay?"

"Um, yeah," he stumbles out. "We're all right. Ben's truck caught on fire outside of Albuquerque."

"What?" I squeak out. "Are they okay? What happened? Do y'all need help?"

"Slow down, sweetheart," he comforts. "Rose got the fire out, and it looks like a highway patrol car just pulled up."

"Let me talk to him," I demand.

"I promise, we're OK," he tries to reason with me. "Not so sure about the truck though."

"Carlisle Cullen," I raise my voice, immediately regretting it. "You put that officer on the phone, right this minute," I state, my tone softer.

I whisper to Jessica to find a dealership in Albuquerque as I wait for him to give the officer his phone.

"Sir?" I ask. "Is my family really all right?"

"Yes, ma'am, they're all fine," he tells me. Jessica is showing me a name and address on her screen of the dealership she found.

"There is a Reliable Chevrolet dealership in Albuquerque," I relay to the officer. "Can you make sure that the truck gets towed there and that my family gets the horse boarded. I will take care of the rest."

"Sure, ma'am, I'll take care of it," he states.

"Thanks so much, Officer," I breathe out, relieved. "I really appreciate you doing this for me."

Hanging up, I take a deep breath.

"Oh, shit," Jessica squeals. "They have your car in stock."

"Whatcha goin' on 'bout?" I ask, as she shoves her phone in my face.

On the screen is the same car I have been searching for. I was just about to order the thing from Chevrolet directly.

We pick Cassie up from school and head back to the ranch. Jessica already contacted the dealership earlier, inquiring about the car. I call one of the managers and discuss the condition of Ben's truck along with my potential car that they have. I decide that I'll purchase the car, if they will use Ben's truck as a trade and cut him a check for the amount that I'll be overpaying. He agrees, after a bit of haggling.

_I am so ready for them to just get here safely. I feel like this is where they belong._

The week turns out to be hell. Cassie has a seizure, so we end up spending all of Wednesday in Houston so that she can have another EEG done. We don't get home until late Thursday night. I keep her home from school on Friday because we're both exhausted.

Cassie and I are sittin' on the edge of the fountain playing in the water when a beautiful site pulls up to the house. The Cullens and, I assume, the Cheneys get out of the vehicles, looking tired and rung out.

"Well, ain't y'all a sight for sore eyes," I belt out. "Welcome home!"

**Author note: I will only be posting on Fridays at this time. If you would like teasers, pics and the playlist, please come join my FB group: ****Stories by JRFaab****.**


	2. Chapter 1: Settlin'

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephanie Meyers does. However, I do own this plot and storyline. I also own my own original characters.**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, products, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: I read and appreciate every review I receive, however, please login to review. All guest reviews will be deleted! So if you sending a nasty review to just get attention, it will not work. Besides, no one but me will see it, I also will not mention it. Thanks for you understanding.**

Chapter 1: Settlin'

EPOV

**Translations:**

**Dascher = Dasher**

**Kamerad = Friend**

**Warten = Watch**

**Schützen = Protect**

**Erfindung = Find**

**Halten = Hold**

**Angreifen = Attack**

**Stürzen = Down**

"Well, ain't y'all a sight for sore eyes," Bella belts out. "Welcome home!"

"We're happy to be here," my mother counters with a long sigh. "That was a hell of a trip."

"Yes, it was," I agree. The feeling of home rushing over me. "Hello, Bella, Cassie."

"Edward," she returns. "Good to have y'all in one piece."

"Cassie," she says, turning to her daughter. "Look at our pretty car. We'll take it for a spin later."

"It's a dream to drive, sweetheart," my dad offers, giving Bella a hug. "Just don't let Es drive it."

"Carlisle," my mother warns. "You'll be sleeping in the barn, mister."

"Come on in, guys," Bella states, leading us toward the house. "Rest and I'll call the guys up. Mr. and Mrs. Cheney, I'm Bella Swan and this is my daughter, Cassie. Welcome to Texas."

"Thanks for having us," Ben answers while Angela nods in agreement. "We really appreciate you opening your home to us, and please, call us Ben and Angela."

"Not a problem," she confirms. "Come on and I'll show ya' where you'll be staying."

Bella leads us all into the living room. We take seats on the couches and chairs as she walks over to pick up the house phone, punching a few numbers. "Hey, Jake, I've got a horse in my driveway that needs tendin' to. Yep, just now. No, send 'em up to help unload." Then she hangs up, turning back to us.

"Sorry," she apologizes. "We're a little outta sorts right now."

"Is everything all right?" my father inquires. "Not trying to be rude, but you look exhausted, sweetheart."

"Cassie, Jessica, and I just got back from Houston last night," she explains. "Cassie had a seizure Tuesday. After seeing her pedi here, we went to Houston to have another EEG, which took all day and night."

"Is that why you're home from school, baby girl?" my mother asks Cassie, who just looks at her with a tired smile.

"Yeah," Bella answers for her. "We were both tired, so I kept her home."

"Well, well, well," we hear from the front door, turning to see Billy and Sarah. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Dragged is about right," my dad answers with a smile for his friend. "That was a helluva' long trip."

"Lemme get the keys to the truck so Jake can take care of the horse and I'll be back to catch up," Billy states, turning to Jasper who is handing him the truck keys.

We're all so tired from the trip and glad to finally be on the ranch that by the time Billy returns, I'm dozing off with my head on the back of the couch. Scattered around the living room, most of my family is doing the same. Bella gets up and leads Cassie out of the room with Billy and Sarah while I go back to snoozing.

I have no idea how long I slept but when I wake, the sun is starting to set and there is voices coming from the kitchen. I look over to see Jasper and Alice still curled up on the love-seat and Emmett laid across the floor with a pillow, snoring.

I get up, cracking the crick out of my neck. It'll hurt for a little while but I feel better since resting. I head into the kitchen, finding my parents, Billy, and Ben sitting at the table while Angela, Sarah, and Bella are cooking.

"Where's baby girl?" I ask, not seeing Cassie anywhere.

"Oh," Billy says gruffly. "What are we? Only came to see baby girl?"

"Sorry," I apologize. "Hello Billy, Sarah."

"Just pulling your leg," Billy laughs out. "She and Rose are out walkin' your baby boy. We heard a whining' a few minutes ago from your bag, and low and behold, we find a little, brown fur ball in there."

"Oh, man," I rush out. "Shit, he was asleep when we got here and I didn't want to wake him. Is he okay?"

"Slow down, son," my dad calms. "He's perfectly fine. Cassie is just letting him run around outside with Dasher."

"Dasher?" I question.

It's Bella's voice that captures my attention, "Her dog. He's a German shepherd and her best friend. Don't worry, between Dasher and Rose, Lleu will be fine. He is a cute little shit though."

"Sorry I didn't ask first," I tell her. "He just stole my heart and I couldn't leave him there."

"Edward," she sighs out. "I already told ya that this is your home. However, he may not be your dog for long. Cassie has a way of just claiming all the pets 'round here as hers."

"I'm sure Cassie and I can come to an understanding," I laugh out. "We may just have to share him." They all laugh at my pout.

"Dr. Gerandy will be here Monday," Bella announces. "He's comin' to check on Smoke, but let him check Lleu to make sure he has all the vaccines he needs to be safe around the other animals and that he's all right after such a long trip. Alice should let him check Gracie, too."

"Yeah," I agree. "Charlene said he was due for some shots soon."

"Oh," Bella breaths. "We need to get him on a flea and tick preventative also. Those little buggers are gonna be bad this summer." My heart sped up at the way 'we' sounded coming from her lips.

Cassie comes running into the kitchen with Lleu and a huge dog right on her heels. He made Lleu look like a mouse next to him.

"Whoa," Bella belts out. "Why do I have a bunch of wild animals runnin' in the house?" she asks, turning to Cassie. "Are you the leader of this pack?"

"No," she answers, smiling at her mother. "Be," she says pointing at Lleu.

"I'm pretty sure that little baby is not the conspirator here," Bella replies with her hands on her small hips. Damn, Edward, get your head in the game.

"Be," Cassie says again, turning to me.

"Yep," I answer. "This little baby is all kinds of trouble, huh?"

"Yeah," she whispers. "Be."

"She calls him Be and he answers to it," Rose cuts in, shrugging her shoulders. "I think it's because we call him baby boy."

"Is Lleu a baby?" I ask Cassie.

"He Be," she answers smiling.

As I reach for Cassie to hold her hand, this giant of a dog is suddenly next to me, growling. Teeth showing and nostrils flaring.

"Dasher," Bella barks. "Kamerad."

Immediately, the dog settles down and I look to Bella.

"We speak German to him when commanding certain things that I don't want others to know I'm saying," she explains. "He is trained to protect Cassie and anyone else he needs too."

"I'm not sure I understand," I admit with a frown toward the dog in question. "He only understands German?"

"No, Edward," I hear behind me, turning to see Jasper and Alice standing in the doorway. "He's lethal, right?" Alice asks, turning to Bella.

"Um, yeah," she answers hesitantly. "Only when needed."

Alice turns to me, dumbing it down, "He's a medical alert dog who is additionally trained as a protector for Cassie and anyone around her. So, let's say Bella and Cassie are hiking and a stranger comes upon them, he will go into alert mode. Bella accesses the situation and if she feels threatened, she issues a command in German so the attacker has no time to react. Dasher follows her commands because of the language she uses at the time."

"OK," I say in understanding. "But, if you are calling him to eat, you speak English?"

"Yes," she replies. "In normal, everyday things, we speak English. Only when I'm commanding him do I use German."

"That's really cool," I surmise. "I'm going to have to get busy training this little monster," I comment, picking up the now begging Lleu.

Cassie stays close to me as I'm holding Lleu. Now I see what everyone is saying. She is going to steal him from me.

"I'M HERE," Emmett bellows, making his normal entrance. "THE PARTY CAN START!"

That's when I see Bella and Billy in action. Dasher is instantly in alert mode and he is going for Emmett. Bella grabs his collar yelling, "Stürzen!" Emmett freezes and all the color drains from his face. Billy jumps in front of Emmett and repeats the same command as Bella. Dasher finally calms down but is still growling, standing in front of Bella.

"Son," my father sighs out, "one day your boisterous attitude is going to get you in trouble."

"Sorry," he whispers but still doesn't move from the spot where he is frozen.

"Good boy," Bella praises Dasher as Emmett pouts. "Kamerad. Erfindung Cass," she commands. Damn, she is sexy when she uses that commanding tone.

I'm brought out of my thoughts as Dasher comes to sit next to Cassie and me. He sniffs Lleu and then Cassie, finally laying his head on my knee and just watching us.

"Um," Alice says, getting our attention. "Can someone tell me where Gracie is? She wasn't in her crate when I woke up."

"Oh," Bella laughs out. "She's in your room. She was whining so we fed her and set her stuff up in your room so little miss wouldn't try to put her in a doll bed."

"Thanks," Alice replies, smiling at Cassie. "She would probably be comfortable anywhere, including a doll bed," she giggles.

"Everyone, go wash up," Sarah demands. "Dinner's almost ready."

Rose and I take Cassie with us to the extra bathroom downstairs. We help her wash her hands and face since she has been playing with the animals. On our way to the dining room, I usher Lleu into his crate so he doesn't get stepped on or start begging. His training will start tomorrow, I think to myself.

"Dinner's wonderful, Sarah," I compliment, sitting back in my chair. "It's nice to eat a home-cooked meal instead of fast food."

"I bet," she agrees. "Billy and I went to Florida a few years ago. After a couple of days, I had to find a kitchen," she laughs. "I can't eat fast food very often."

We enjoy a melt-in-your-mouth pot roast with all the sides along with peach cobbler. I'm beyond full by the time I've eaten dessert. It was all comfort food and very much needed.

"Where's everyone else?" Emmett asks. My curiosity peeks. I noticed they weren't here but I didn't want to seem nosy.

"On Friday nights, they usually go into town for pizza and pool," Billy answers.

"Cool," Emmett comments. "We may have to join them one night. I can shoot a mean game of pool."

I notice Bella smile over at Billy and Sarah, who just nods at her.

"Hey, Jasper," she says, getting his attention. "After you get the dock and pit roof done, I have a pretty intense project for you."

"Sure," he answers enthusiastically. "Whatcha got?"

"The third floor," she states, clearing her throat and Sarah grabs her hand. "Um, my grandparents' and parents' rooms are up there. I think it's time I make this my home. So, I would like to remodel."

Jasper's smile dims, "Whatcha thinkin?"

"I want half to be a game/media/music room," she answers hesitantly. "I'm still not sure 'bout the other half, maybe a library. There's just no reason for the space to be wasted."

"I'll look at it and we can come up with something," he suggests. "I have a materials list for the dock and pit roof. We can go ahead and order that so I can get started next week."

"Tomorrow, if y'all are up to it," Bella starts. "I thought we could all go to College Station. Jessica, Sarah, and I stripped your rooms. I figured you could pick out the colors you want and decorate them. There's a Lowe's and Bed, Bath and Beyond there, so we can buy everything you need."

"That was so thoughtful, dear," my mother states with tears in her eyes. "It wasn't necessary, but thank you."

"I'm ready to redecorate the whole house so it's for me just as much as it's for y'all," she answers. "Plus, Cassie has outgrown her room and I want to look around for a different theme."

Angela goes to get up to start cleaning when Sarah interrupts her, "Dear, you helped cook, so you don't clean up."

"But-," Angela starts to protest.

"No buts, sit," Sarah directs gently. "We all share the chores 'round here. The boys will take care of cleaning up, except you, Edward. Since we're gonna be in town tomorrow, we need to make grocery and supply lists."

So Sarah, Bella, Angela, my mother, and I sit for over an hour making lists for different stores. The others would contribute when they thought of something they want or need.

"We're gonna need to take the utility trailer and some ice chests," Billy states. "We should probably just take the small coach and hook the trailer to it."

"Is there a clothing store there, too," I ask. "We're going to need clothes fit for a ranch."

"There is a lot of stores," Sarah answers, tapping her chin. "I think Gander Mountain and Old Navy would be best."

"Yes," Billy bursts in excitement. "Gander Mountain for sure. We need some supplies for the ranch and I need new boots."

"Right," Sarah and Bella both sigh. "You need to follow the list is what you need to do," Sarah contests.

"I'll make a list," he agrees. "Hand me that notepad."

"I don't think so, mister," Bella interjects. "You tell me what we need and I'll make the list."

We all laugh at his pouting face. He finally concedes and they start making a Gander Mountain list. By the time we're finished, there is eleven lists.

"We should call Readfield's on the way and order ten meat packs and then we can add any extras Edward and Sarah want when we get there," Billy suggests. "It'll cut our wait time in half."

"Oh yeah," Sarah replies excited. "Edward is gonna have a field day there."

"What's Readfield's?" I inquire.

"This huge meat market," Sarah answers in excitement. "But they have all kinds of local and imported stuff, too. Even fresh cheeses and seasonings."

"OK," Bella sighs. "Breakfast is at six and then we'll get on the road. Let's get y'all settled and then it's bed time."

She leads us all upstairs to our new rooms. I notice that our luggage and boxes are lined up against the walls.

"OK," she explains, laughing. "Everyone has a master bedroom and the room next to it. The post-it notes on the doors is Jessica's doing."

"Wow," Rose breathes out. "Bella, this is too much."

"Guys," she starts, "these rooms sit here untouched. Make them your new homes along with the rest of the house. You can do whatever you want with them. The bedrooms have king-size beds and your extra rooms have minimum furniture. There's plenty of extra furniture in the third floor rooms that need to be emptied and also there's some stuff in storage."

"Thanks," we all answer, grateful for what she has done.

I open one of the doors with my name and I'm amazed. The room is completely empty except for an espresso-colored sofa and a sea blue chaise lounge. They're both overstuffed and look extremely comfortable. The walls are stark white and the floor is light oak wood. Leaving the door open, I go to the room next to it with my name on the sticky note.

Again, I'm in awe of this woman. It's like she knew exactly what I would pick out. There's a king-size panel bedroom suite in espresso and plain white sheets on the bed but nothing else. She left me a blank canvas to do as I please, just like she said. Excitement boils inside of me and I stick my head out the door calling for my mother.

"What are you going on about, son?" she questions, making her way down the hall.

"Come see," I request. Once she makes it to the first room, I point inside. "See this?"

"Yeah," she states. "And?"

"Now come here," I say, grabbing her hand and leading her to the bedroom. "See this?"

"I do," she says, looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Remember when you and Dad took us to that beach house after I graduated college?" I ask, knowing she will understand.

"You want this room similar to the blue room you loved so much," she states looking at me as I nod my head. "Okay, we can do that. You need to measure those windows. I'm sure between all the furniture around here, we can find that will match to go in front of the sofa."

"Love you, Mom," I say, hugging her.

"Love you, too," she replies. "Now, come get your stuff out of the hall and stack it in the extra room for now."

"Yes, ma'am," I agree.

After getting my boxes and luggage moved, I take Lleu out and then we get ready for bed. I need to remember to get him a dog bed tomorrow. I get my iPad out and start making a list of all the things he needs that I didn't buy in Vegas. Soon, I'm dozing off, excited for tomorrow.

**Remember, if you would like teasers, pics, playlists and SLR discussions, come join the SLR group at groups/StoriesbyJRFaab/**


	3. Chapter 2: Monumental Shoppin'

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephanie Meyers does. However, I do own this plot and storyline. I also own my own original characters.**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, products, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 2: Monumental Shoppin'

EPOV

I wake to my alarm going off, and Lleu licking my face. I grab the phone to shut it off and turn over. My actions don't seem to deter Lleu. He just starts biting at my hair and begins to growl. He's a playful little thing at five in the morning.

"If you don't settle down, I'm going to put you in the crate," I tell him in a serious tone. He sits back, starts whining and gives me the most pitiful look.

"Okay, okay," I say while rubbing his head. "I'm up."

I take a quick shower and dress. When I'm ready for the day, I carry him down the stairs. I let him out the back door and he takes off. I guess he had to go.

While waiting for him to finish his business, I look around. I have never been in the backyard before, and it's tranquil. There is a rock waterfall that flows into a huge pool. Flower beds and shrubs are lined up along a wooden fence that encloses the a huge yard. There's an outdoor kitchen on one side of the stone patio. Lounge chairs line the other side of the pool with wrought iron tables and chairs at the end. I can already see family gatherings out here.

After Lleu is done, he prances back to the kitchen and I trail behind so that I can feed him and start on breakfast. Pulling everything I need from the fridge, I feel her before I see her. Turning, she is standing in the doorway with a dazed look on her beautiful face.

"Good morning," I greet. "Are you all right?"

"Um," she shakes her head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Cassie comes stomping in, looking grumpy and mad. Her face is tear-streaked and she doesn't even glance at her mother as she goes to the small breakfast table, plopping down in a chair.

Bella just shakes her head and walks over to where I'm at so that she can help with breakfast.

We're soon joined by Sarah and my mother. "Why is Miss Priss in such a sour mood this morning?" Sarah whispers, glancing at Cassie.

"'Cause she thinks if she throws a fit, she'll get her way," Bella whispers. "It ain't happenin'. So she can just sit there until she finds her sweetness."

We continue making breakfast as the others start to fill the kitchen. One by one, they make their coffee and help take everything to the dining room once its done.

"Cassie," Billy states, getting her attention. "It's time to eat. Let's go to the dining room."

She gets up and walks behind him, sitting in the same chair she always does. Bella is making her a plate when Cassie looks down at the floor and smiles. She goes to bend over to pick something up when Bella lets out a stern, "No, ma'am."

I look down and see Lleu beside her chair. Picking him up, I take him to my room and shut the door. By the time I make it back to the dining room, Cassie is pouting again and Bella just rolls her eyes.

"Sorry," I apologize. "I didn't mean for her to get in trouble," I whisper to Bella.

"Not your fault," she states. "She needs to learn that no means no. I told her that she could play with him later and she's gonna wait 'til later."

Everyone eats and the kitchen is clean by seven. We're walking outside when Jake pulls up in the small coach bus with a matching enclosed cargo trailer hooked to it.

"Hey, momma," Jake greets, kissing Sarah's cheek. "Can you pick me up some of those work gloves I like?"

"Sure, honey," she answers. "Do ya' need anything else."

"Nope," he says, shaking his head. "Jessica already knows everything else."

All fourteen of us load up, with Billy driving and my dad is the passenger seat. Jessica reaches up and hands him a list of all the stores.

"Is this the order, dear?" Billy asks her.

"Yes, sir," Jessica replies. "I put the food ones last so nothin' spoils."

"You are one smart cookie," he says with a smile, winking at her.

I'm torn from their conversation by Bella's voice. "Alice, what size shoe do you wear?"

"Um," Alice stutters out. "A five or five and a half."

"You're not gonna find boots at Gander Mountain," Bella tells her. "They never have anything under a six in stock. We'll have to go to Cavender's probably."

"Oh," Alice says, a little put out. "I can just order some online."

"Nope," Bella responds. "It's next to Old Navy. I have to buy my boots there too."

I look down and notice her tiny feet. "What size shoe do you wear?" I ask her.

"A four," she smirks. "I know, I have tiny feet."

"Damn," Rose exclaims. "I feel like an Amazon next to you two."

An hour later, we are pulling into Gander Mountain. Billy goes to the back, coming back with a large stroller, which they strap Cassie into.

The store is huge and a little overwhelming once inside. Billy takes the lead stating, "Boots first."

I notice Jessica and Sarah both grab carts, while Bella hands Jessica one of the lists. Jessica rips it in half, handing one part to Sarah. I guess they've done this before. They each take off in different directions.

We make it to the footwear department and Billy turns to us, "All righty, make sure they're sturdy and comfortable. You will live in boots on the ranch."

Jasper, Emmett, my father, and I start looking at and trying on the boots. Bella leads the ladies to the women's section next to where we are.

I find two pair I really like and both are comfortable. I'm startled by Billy's voice. "Get the Ariats. They're a better-made boot."

Jasper and Emmett decide on the same brand, just a different style. My father is still having trouble finding something comfortable, so Billy tells him to wait until Cavender's with Alice.

Next, we head to the clothing. By the time my mother makes it over to where I am, she's already carrying a shit load of clothes. I just look at her and shake my head.

"They're not all mine," she sighs. "Rose and Alice ran off somewhere, so this is theirs, too."

I take some of it from her so she doesn't fall over. We find Sarah, who directs us to put the clothes in her cart, which is already half full.

Bella walks up pushing a sleeping Cassie. "I think we're done here," she states.

We find the others and go to check out. I start to take my things from the cart when Sarah stops me with a shake of her head. I look at her confused until Billy starts unloading everything on the checkout stand.

Once everything is rung up, Billy hands the lady his credit card and directs us to all grab bags. I just follow everyone out to the trailer where Bella already has it open, waiting for us. Billy hands her the receipt and she in turn hands it to Jessica, who puts it in the bag she's carrying.

After loading everything on the trailer, Billy shuts and locks it. We climb in, but before we can even get comfortable, he's pulling into a shopping plaza with several stores. Because of the size of the bus with the trailer, he has to park in the back of the lot.

Jessica clears her throat to get everyone's attention. "Bella and I are going to Office Depot while y'all are at Old Navy. Does anyone need anything from there?" she asks.

"I do," Jasper states. "I'll go with y'all. Alice, will you just get me a couple pairs of jeans and some of those graphic tees I like?"

"Sure," she answers, kissing him quickly.

Once in Old Navy, I head straight for the henley's and grab a few. These are the most comfortable shirts. I get a few pairs of jeans, socks, and underwear. I look through the graphic tees with Alice, deciding to get a couple for myself. I take Jasper's clothes from her so she can go get her own stuff.

Billy walks up, pushing a cart, "Put all that in here. Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yes, sir," I answer. "I think that's it."

Sarah walks over, throwing some stuff in, and Billy raises his eyebrow at her.

"Cassie needs some new clothes," she states, shrugging her shoulder. "They're havin' a sale."

He just shakes his head, grumbling about 'following lists', as we go find my father, who is just standing there looking at the racks.

"Car," Billy sighs. "Don't make me dress you. Get some jeans and shirts that are comfortable. Their polos are sturdy, get some of those."

He finally grabs some and heads to the dressing room. Once he's done, we find the girls walking out of the dressing room and, surprisingly, their hands aren't that full.

Billy pays for everything again. I whisper to Sarah that we can pay for our own stuff but she shakes her head and whispers, "Bella won't allow it. Just humor her, it's her way of making sure everyone is cared for."

By the time we reach the trailer, Jasper is loading paper boxes and bags inside. He just shakes his head and starts loading our bags as well.

Bella claps her hands getting, our attention. "Okay, if ya need to go to Cavender's, you're with me. Everyone else goes with Billy to Spec's."

Billy reaches in the trailer and pulls out one of those hand truck dolly things, like the delivery guy for the restaurant would use. Jasper, Emmett, Ben, Jessica, and I follow him to Spec's.

"Not that I object," Emmett starts, "but what are we doing at a liquor store, and with a hand truck at that?"

"Stockin' up," Billy laughs out. "We aren't against gettin' our drink on."

Once in the store, Jessica starts reading off the list. "Um, Edward, Sarah has cooking wine on here."

"Got it," I answer, walking toward the wines. I start looking for the ones I would use when Jasper shows up with a cardboard box and we start filling it.

We have seven boxes of wine and liquor along with numerous cases of beer by the time we're done. Emmett pulls the dolly to the trailer and we unload it all, while Billy straps it down so it doesn't slide around. We stand around chatting, waiting for the others.

When they show up, Cassie is crying and Jessica immediately jumps up from where she's sitting, rushing over to them. She helps Bella get her out of the stroller and into the bus.

"Lunch is next," Sarah states as they hand their bags to Jasper to put in the trailer. Billy nods his head, locking it and gets in the driver's seat as we all climb in.

Our next stop is Caffe' Capri. Bella explains they have a gluten-free menu. It's actually a really nice place. We take up a few booths and tables, but the waiter is extremely accommodating.

Angela, Bella, Rose, and Jessica all order the gluten-free pasta along with Cassie while the rest of us order the lasagna. The sauce is excellent and I tell the waiter to pass on my praise to the chef. He explains it's a family recipe and he will pass on the complement.

"Edward," Bella calls from her place in the booth. I raise my head in acknowledgement and get up from my place at the table near the booth, not wanting to shout in the restaurant. Once over by her, I quickly squat down and look up at her.

"Alice said that you need to get Lleu a few things."

"Yeah," I answer, wiping my mouth. "He needs a bed and food bowls."

"We need to go to Tractor Supply," she states. "They'll have all of that there. They also have exercise pens. We should get him one so he doesn't have to stay in the house while we're all outside workin'."

"Sounds good," I reply, standing back up and start to make my way back to my seat. I love how she uses 'we.'

"And what do we need at Tractor Supply?" Billy asks, raising his eyebrow at her with a smirk.

"I want a chicken coop," she states, shrugging her shoulders, ignoring his playful jab. "You know I've been wantin' chickens, and Jake hasn't been able to build me a pen yet. So I'm gonna buy one."

"And you ain't gonna find what you want at a store," Billy tells her. "Jasper can build you one. Then you just have to buy the accessories."

"Why do you say that?" she asks, challenging.

"How many chickens ya want?" he rebuts.

"We eat a lot of eggs," she smirks at him.

"So, you need a chicken house," he smirks back. "Not a coop that holds three or four birds. And I know you. They'll be pets and you're gonna want them to have room to run around."

Her face falls in disappointment. I want to go to her but I know I can't right now. I have to take this slow.

"Jasper has too much on his plate already." She frowns in disappointment. "I'll just wait til after the summer."

I notice Jasper reach into Alice's purse and pull out their iPad, holding it in his lap while looking at it. A smile forms on his face and he looks up, catching my eye.

"Billy," Jasper begins. "When we were here in January, there was a small wooden shed behind the main barn."

"That old, gray, storage shed back in the corner?" Billy asks as Jasper nods. "It's the old tack room. Before the mare barn was built, we had a smaller barn and we used it for the extra tack."

"Is it being used for anything now?" Jasper inquires.

"Naw," Billy answers. "It just hasn't been knocked down..." he doesn't finish as he shakes his head and smiles at Jasper. "It would be perfect and it's right next to a water spigot."

"Do you know what the dimensions are?" Jasper requests, looking down at the iPad.

"I think it's eight by ten," he returns. "It could be a bit bigger."

Jasper finally looks up, addressing Bella, "Is twenty chickens enough?"

"Well, yeah," she answers hesitantly. "What are you two goin' on about?"

"We're gonna build you a chicken house," Jasper responds. "But you can only have twenty chickens max, for now."

"You don't need the fence posts," Billy states, looking over Jasper's shoulder at the iPad. "We have plenty of those at the ranch. And I'd use hardware cloth instead of poultry netting, so the coons can't get'em."

"Yeah," Jasper agrees. "It's sturdier, too. What about those windows, we could use them for cross-ventilation."

"Use some welded panels, and take the glass out," Billy replies. "And we have the spring and latch, too. We just need the hinges for the gate."

Jessica slides a pad and pen toward Jasper and he nods a quick thanks to her. I look up and Bella is just staring at them with misty eyes.

The waiter walks over and my father stealthily gets his attention, slipping his credit card to the man. Once the water returns, he hands my father his card and the receipt to sign. Dad quickly scribbles his signature and hands it back to the waiter and stands, " Let's get going. I know we have a few more places we need to get to before heading home."

Bella starts looking around for the waiter, but my father just grabs her arm and whispers to her. She pouts at him but then smiles, shaking her head. We load into the bus for our next destination.

The girls all get excited as we pull into Bed, Bath and Beyond. I'm excited to decorate my rooms too, but I'm not going to tell them that.

Cassie's asleep, so I gently pick her up and lay her in the stroller that Billy has already set up. Once inside, everyone grabs their own cart and splits off, going in different directions.

I head to the bath area first, since it's the easy part. I quickly grab a shower curtain in brown and blues, a liner, and a stainless steel accessory set. Eyeing towels, washcloths, and hand towels in the same colors, I add them to my cart. Next, I find a nice striped rug and a hamper. Bathroom complete, and it only took ten minutes.

Heading to the bedroom section, I spot Bella juggling some pictures and stop to help her. "Let me help," I say, taking them from her.

"I can't decide," she says flustered. "I like them both, but they don't go together."

"Okay," I agree. Being around my mother has taught me a little about design. "What sort of theme are you going for?"

"Um," she hesitates, closing her eyes. "Kinda bed and breakfast, but for a little girl."

"I'd say go with the birds and flowers then," I answer. "And stick with the green and pink colors. Do they have any others that go with this one?" I ask, holding up the pink birds with a green background.

"Yeah," she replies, turning around and picking up two more pictures. "These look like a set."

"Perfect," I exclaim. "She'll love it, and it's calming too."

"Yes," she burst out. "That's what I was trying to say. I want it calm and relaxing."

"Then this will be perfect," I state. "Maybe paint the walls a sage green and use mauve as an accent."

"Perfect," she exclaims. "Now, let me help you. What are you doing?"

"Espresso and sea blue," I answer. "Like a beach house."

"Oh, wow," she states with wonder. "I just saw some wall art that would be perfect."

She grabs my hand, pulling me to the other side of the display. Her hand feels so perfect in mine and I stumble a little with that realization.

We find five pictures for the two rooms, and a set of four plaques for the bathroom. Once we're done, we find the others in the bedroom section. My mother excitedly digs through my basket.

"Oh, Edward," she gushes. "This is all perfect. Now lets find the rest."

Bella and I explain what she wants to do for Cassie's room and my mother's in designer heaven.

We both find bedspreads we like, while my mother starts accenting them with sheets, shams, and pillows. I just shake my head and walk over to the rugs hanging on a wall, finding one with a starfish design for the sitting room and a block design for the bedroom. I also find one that would match Cassie's room and Bella agrees it would be perfect. I show all three rugs to the sales lady and she states they will be waiting up front when we're ready to check out.

Ten baskets! That is how many are lined up for us to check out. Bella and my father have been arguing over who is paying. When she stomps her foot and puts her hands on her tiny hips, he finally concedes. He does let her know that he isn't happy about her paying for everything, and she quickly counters about him buying lunch. He just rolls his eyes at her smirk and starts loading the bags as the flustered sales clerk checks us out.

Tractor Supply is quick and easy for me. I grab a fold-up exercise pen, water and feed dishes along with a small, fluffy dog bed and head to check out. Bella and Jasper have a basket full of stuff. I don't even want to know what some of it is used for.

Lowe's is another story. Jasper grabs a flatbed cart and heads off in search of his supplies. Billy is right behind him with two lists in his hands. We all just kind of stand there, looking at their retreating figures.

Jessica turns around, shaking her head. "I say we leave them here and go next door. We can get everything else that we need from Sam's. They're gonna be awhile."

"I agree," Bella states. "Emmett and Ben can stay here and help them, while the rest of us walk over there."

We all agree, so Emmett and Ben run after them as we turn to leave. We walk over to the warehouse store next door.

Jessica directs my dad and me to each grab a flatbed cart as she rips the list in half and hands part to Sarah. Rose grabs a basket and we are off. I follow Bella and Jessica along with Angela and Rose. My mother, Alice, and my father all follow Sarah. While Jessica points, we load everything on the flatbed and Bella is steadily putting things in the basket, never taking one of her hands off the stroller. Rose sees what she's doing and walks over.

"You tell me what you need and I'll grab it," she instructs Bella, who thanks her.

We meet back up with the others and I have to shake my head. There is just so much stuff. I guess I never realized how much nineteen people use.

"Why is Bella buying everyone's personal items?" I ask Sarah, still puzzled as to why we can't purchase our own stuff.

"She stocks the whole ranch with everything you'd need. If you want something different, that is when you buy it yourself," Sarah explains.

We already have our purchases loaded in the trailer by the time Billy and Jasper show up. Ben and Emmett both look a little flustered and pale when they arrive at the trailer.

"They're crazy," Emmett announces. "It's like taking children in a toy store. I guarantee all that shit was not on the list."

Sarah just shakes her head and helps Cassie onto the bus. Jessica holds her hand out and Billy slowly hands her the receipt. She just smirks at him and walks to get on the bus. I help them load all their building supplies before retreating to my seat.

There's a Sherwin-Williams right down the road that we stop at to pick out our paint. The salesman's eyes go wide as we all walk in and head toward the color boards. Billy speaks with him and he goes to the back and comes back with three other guys. They all jump in to help us. I pick out three colors with their help. After a little bit of a debate, I decide to go with sea salt, a shade of blue, for the bathroom, watery and turkish coffee for the other two rooms.

Bella was having a hard time because the guy helping her didn't really understand what she was trying to describe, so I walked over to see if I could alleviate some of her frustration. After using their visualizer computer, we find the perfect colors for Cassie's room. This is a lot of paint, I think to myself as we carry gallons out to the trailer along with all the supplies we will need.

The next stop is a small produce market and I start looking around. Sarah is beside me as we pick out fruits and vegetables. We don't get the produce that they grow on the ranch. The only time we would do that would be if they are running low or not producing enough. It doesn't take long to check out as we only purchase a few things.

Next is the grocery store, and again, we don't have to get much. Most of it is dairy and some canned goods. Sarah and I are the only two who go in, making quick work of it.

Our last stop is the meat market and I'm in heaven. There are cases of every kind of cut of meat you could want. Emmett walks in, looks around, and quickly walks back out.

"I think he's still recovering from the steak challenge," Rose comments. That leads us to explaining to Sarah, Billy, and Jessica about Emmett taking the steak challenge at The Big Texan. They're laughing so hard, tears are even pouring down Billy's face.

After calming down, Billy greets a man who explains his order is ready whenever we are. Sarah and I pick out cheeses, seasonings, bread, and some seafood. I even pick out some oils and relishes to try. Once at the meat case, we add a few things to the order and the man helps us load it all into the ice chests.

Once again, I find us loading more into the trailer. Bella has gone out of her way to help us feel at home. Her generosity and hospitality is definitely endless. I glance over to Cassie and see that she has her head tilted to one side, quietly napping. It has been a long day. However, only one simple though haunts me a good portion of the ride home.

We still have to unload everything when we get home.

**Remember, if you would like teasers, pics, playlists and SLR discussions, come join the SLR group at groups/StoriesbyJRFaab/**


	4. Chapter 3: Heavin' the Haul

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephanie Meyers does. However, I do own this plot and storyline. I also own my own original characters.**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, products, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 3: Heavin' the Haul

EPOV

We pull through the main gate and Billy takes a road to the right instead of heading toward the house. As we approach the utility building, I see the guys and Leah standing outside with the doors already open.

Billy parks and we all start climbing out. Jessica immediately loads Cassie in an XUV and heads back towards the house.

"First, we need to get this meat in the freezer and the food put up," Billy states as we all grab bags of food and the ice chests.

Bella leads us to a door inside the utility building that I've never noticed before, and I'm in awe of what I see. She has both a walk-in freezer and refrigerator, along with an enclosed, airtight pantry. I walk into the freezer and she is already moving the items from the left side to the right. The shelves are marked with the different meat types and it's completely organized.

"Wow," I state in amazement. "This is better than I had at the restaurant."

"I like to use the older stuff first," she replies with a knowing smirk. "So everything new goes on the left and the older stuff on the right. Everyone knows to always grab from the right."

"That's a good system," I praise, noticing the ice is starting to build up. "When was the last time you cleaned it out?"

"Um," she stutters. "We haven't ever cleaned it unless we spill something."

"It needs to be defrosted and hosed down every six months," I explain. "That way the ice doesn't build up and cause any damage."

"Oh," she sighs. "I didn't know, and I don't think Sarah did either. We bought it used along with the refrigerator when a restaurant in town closed down about a year ago."

"So, why don't we do this. Lets not buy any more meat until this stuff is almost gone," I tell her. "Then, we can store what's left in the activity center freezer and I'll clean it out."

"Thanks, Edward," she whispers as we continue to separate the meat onto the correct shelves.

Sarah and Leah already have the cold stuff organized and put away in the refrigerator. I quickly peek in there to see if it has any build-up as well. When I see the same build-up, I make a mental note to clean it out as well. I finish helping Sarah organize the pantry while the others separate the remaining purchases.

They load the clothes and boots onto the bed of a utility cart, which Rose and Alice take to the house. The guys unload the building supplies, while my mother puts all the bedding and home decor stuff in a small trailer that is hooked to another utility cart. I start loading the paint cans in the bed for her along with Seth, who looks upset.

"What's got your feathers in a ruffle," we hear behind us, turning to see Bella and Billy standing there.

Seth hangs his head, "Nothin'."

"You know that ain't gonna work with me, mister," Bella admonishes. "Spill."

"Um, Sam and Emily were at Crossroads last night and told us Sam lost his job-," Seth explains with chagrin until he's cut off by Leah.

"And Emily just found out she's pregnant and Momma's upset," Leah finishes. "If Sam can't find a job, they'll have to move again, and we're the only family they got left," she states as the others walk up behind her.

I look up at Leah, confused by her last statement. "Seth is my older brother. Our mother is Sue Clearwater, from the nursing home, and Emily's our cousin."

"Hey, Jasper," Bella asks, never taking her eyes off Seth. "You gonna need to hire anyone to help with all the construction projects you have 'round here?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jasper states. "Especially that chicken house and the upstairs remodel."

"Maybe Seth here can call Sam and tell 'em you're gonna be interviewing Monday morning," Bella states as she walks off to finish helping my mother and Angela load the stuff going up to the house. Billy just shakes his head, smiling as he walks to get some more stuff from the trailer.

"Tell him to meet me in the office at eight Monday morning," Jasper comments, following Billy.

"Feel better now, brother dear?" Leah asks, in a teasingly, snarky tone. "You should have just told her instead of lettin' it getcha down."

"Yeah," he sighs, shoving her hand away from ruffling his hair.

After everything is where it's supposed to be and Lleu has been feed, I take him outside. I'm sitting on one of the patio chairs when the back door opens and Dasher darts out. Cassie and Bella follow behind, Bella plopping plops down in the chair next to mine.

"Damn," she whispers. "I'm tired as all get out."

"Me, too," I agree. "And I still have to make dinner."

"Naw," she says, shaking her head. "I sent Jake to pick up burgers for everyone."

"Sounds good," I admit, relieved. "I think I'm going to do nothing tomorrow."

"I might do nothin' tomorrow right along with ya," she smirks at me. "Except Sunday dinner, we gotta do that."

The others join us on the patio, looking just as tired. I see a streak of yellow run by and followed by Seth moments later, flustered.

"I swear Luke is never gonna learn anythin'," Seth complains, dropping down into one of the patio chairs.

"It's because you don't change your tone," Alice comments. "He'll never take you seriously."

"What?" Seth asks, looking at her in shock.

"You use the same tone of voice to command him as you do when you're talking to us," Alice clarifies. "He'll never listen to you if you don't sound like you mean it."

"Can you help me train him?" he asks Alice shyly. "Bella had Garrett help with Dasher, but I don't wanna guard dog, I want him to be a companion."

I look to Bella for clarification as does most of my family.

"Garrett's a deputy with the sheriff's office," she explains. "He trained with the K-9 division in Houston before movin' here."

"Yeah," Alice concedes. "I'll help you with the basics."

Lleu starts stumbling, so I scoop him up. Poor thing can't keep up with the big dogs. Next thing I know, Cassie is climbing in my lap to be next to him. Bella just smiles at her and then winks at me. My heart gives a flutter.

We're all just sitting around chatting. Jasper and Billy are excitingly brainstorming and drawing the plans for Bella's chicken coop and asking her questions here and there. Bella is on Cassie's iPad, reading about raising chickens, while Sarah looks over her shoulder. Seth and Ben are talking about the fishing pier. Emmett is throwing a football around with Eric, Tyler, Angela, and Rose, who can outrun them all. My mother and father are just sitting back with Alice and me, taking it all in.

Jake and Jessica stumble through the back door calling for help. Alice and my father jump up to grab bags as Sarah and Bella go get drinks for everyone. I look down to see both Cassie and Lleu asleep in my lap.

"Let me take her so you can eat," Jessica states, reaching for Cassie.

"Nope. I got this," I tell her. "Sit and eat."

We're all eating and talking when Cassie begins to stir. I rub her back helping her wake up as Bella sits a cut of burger without the bun and fries in front of her. She starts picking at it as Billy opens ketchup packets and squirts it on the side by her fries. She is happily munching away after that. I dunk one of my fries in her ketchup and I look up to the sound of several gasps. Cassie looks at me, smiles and then goes back to eating.

"Well, I'll be," Billy says in disbelief. "I wouldn't believe it if I did see it."

I look around in confusion and then go back to eating and sharing Cassie's ketchup with her. Bella just smiles and shakes her before starting to eat again.

By the time we're done, Cassie and I are covered in ketchup. My mother just smiles at us. It's not my fault the ketchup would drip off her fries.

"You two are a mess," Bella chides. "Off to the bath, both of you."

She takes Cassie's hand, leading her into the house. I get up to throw our trash away and reach for Lleu so we can go upstairs.

"I'll feed him and take him to your room when he's done," Rose states. "You go get cleaned up."

The shower feels great after a long day of running around. I take my time and just let the hot water pound my muscles. I was serious when I told Bella I was going to do nothing tomorrow. The things that woman makes me feel. I'm instantly hard thinking about her. Beautiful brown eyes, the way her hand felt holding mine, sexy as fuck hips, her cute ass in those tight jeans. I come unglued just thinking about her hands on me. I'm a panting, sweaty mess when I come out of my thoughts. What the hell was that? She turns me on without even trying. I finish cleaning up, still a little out of it from my activities.

After drying off and getting dressed in some sleep pants, I go to the bedroom and see Lleu asleep on my pillow. Oh, he is so going to learn to sleep in his bed. Damn Rose for putting him up there. I get his bed out and put it in the corner, determined to introduce him to it tomorrow.

I decide to play on my iPad for a little while. I research everything from chickens to purchasing a few allergen-free cookbooks. I even find a few songs that I like and download them.

I play some mind-numbing game until I fall asleep, dreaming of brown eyes and giggles.

**Remember, if you would like teasers, pics, playlists and SLR discussions, come join the SLR group at groups/StoriesbyJRFaab/**


	5. Chapter 4: A Day of Rest

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephanie Meyers does. However, I do own this plot and storyline. I also own my own original characters.**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, products, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 4: A Day of Rest

EPOV

I wake, to what I can only assume, is a cold nose on my cheek. Opening my eyes, I see that Lleu is laying upside down on the pillow, feet in the air and his nose pressed to my face, snoring. If I wasn't worried about waking him up, I would have laughed. _He is too cute for his own good._ Checking the time on my phone, I decide to let him sleep a few more minutes before getting up. It's only eight and this is going to be a lazy day anyway.

A few minutes later, I get up, which disturbs his sleep, he growls a little then turns over. By the time I've finished my morning routine, he is bouncing on the bed.

"You're gonna fall if you don't settle down," I warn, and to my surprise, he sits back and waits for me to pick him up. "Good boy," I praise.

We make it downstairs and everyone is congregating in the kitchen. I notice Lleu's new bowls are washed and sitting by the utility room door where the animals are normally fed. I put him down and he starts munching away.

"Thanks to whoever washed his bowls and set them up," I greet.

"That would be Cassie and me," Rose acknowledges. "She wanted to come get him, but I held her off." I walk over and kiss both of them on their heads in thanks, earning a few smiles.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Emmett inquires.

"Nothing," Bella and I blurt out and then laugh along with everyone else.

"Today is a day of rest," Bella states. "We will have Sunday dinner but other than that, you're on your own."

"So breakfast...," Emmett starts as Bella walks to the pantry, retrieving five boxes of cereal and sets them in front of him. She grabs the milk from the fridge and sets it down next to the boxes. We all laugh at his childish pout.

"But what are you cooking, then?" Emmett asks, walking over to the stove where she is stirring something in a pot.

"Cassie's grits," she answers, shrugging her shoulder.

"They don't look like any grits I ever ate," he states, looking inside the pot.

"Emmett," Rose sighs. "Those little packets that you heat in the microwave are not _real_ grits."

Everyone starts fixing their own bowls of cereal while Bella makes Cassie a bowl of grits, adding butter and raw sugar. Emmett just stares at Cassie's bowl until Bella slips one in front of him. He happily eats his grits along with Cassie.

"These are really good," Emmett states, finishing his bowl. "I've never had yellow grits before."

"Her shrimp and grits are the best," Jessica exclaims. "Better than any restaurant."

"Now that, I have to try," my dad states. "Is it your grandma's recipe?"

"Yeah," she answers with a small smile. "I have all her and Mom's recipes. I just alter them a little so that Cassie can eat 'em, too. I'll make it tonight if someone wants to go get the shrimp from the freezer."

"And collard greens?" Jessica asks, getting excited.

"Yes, greens, too," Bella agrees. "But, you're helping pick the greens, missy."

"I'll help, too," I state with vigor. "I want to see the gardens anyway. Sarah said that she'd show me how to tend them this week."

"Billy's gonna plow last fall's up this week," she tells me. "We already have the plants started in the greenhouse for the summer."

After breakfast is cleaned up, Bella leads us to the gardens, carrying a couple of plastic clothes baskets. As we round a corner, I see a huge greenhouse that's surrounded by four vegetable gardens. These aren't your small, backyard gardens. They're at least a quarter acre each in size. She explains that the greenhouse, gardens, root cellar, and one small pond take up two acres. Bella goes on to explain that the root cellar is actually a storm shelter, they just use it to store the vegetables.

She shows us how to pick the inside leaves, leaving the large outer leaves on the plant. The inside leaves are tender and make for a better pot of greens. She pulls up a few turnips to use for flavoring. Once we have three clothes baskets full, she sprays the whole basket down with the water hose to clean off the dirt before taking them inside.

I watch as she rolls the leaves, lazily chops them a couple of times then throws them the huge pot, where a pound of bacon is sizzling. Once all the greens are chopped, she pours hot water in the pot and lets them cook. That's it, no seasoning except for the bacon and some chopped up turnips.

"Now, they just have to cook the rest of the day," Bella announces, making her way out of the kitchen and to the living room, plopping down on the couch.

Emmett and Jasper decide to take one of the XUVs and go 'explore' the ranch. My parents are over visiting Billy and Sarah. Bella and Alice are on the couch talking about the rescue horse Alice wants. Ben and Angela decide to take a walk around the ranch with Jake and see the horses. I'm curled up with my iPad in a chair with Lleu asleep in my lap, while Rose and Cassie are on the floor playing with dolls.

I quietly chuckle and watch in amusement as Cassie keeps going down the hall by the stairs and coming back with more toys, handing them to Rose. I assume her bedroom is down there.

"Cassandra Arline," Bella chides. "You have a playroom, little girl. Don't bring all that mess in here."

"I pay," she states with a nod and continues carrying her loot to Rose, who is trying not to laugh at the standoff that is about to take place.

"And you have a playroom for that," Bella argues.

"No," Cassie states, not even looking at her mother.

"Yes," Bella asserts. "Let's take this back to your playroom and we can show Rose all your toys."

They start picking up the dolls and accessories that she dragged into the living room and head down the hall. Not wanting to be left out, Alice jumps up to follow.

Quiet. It's so quiet. I just lay my head back to rest my eyes for a few minutes.

The next thing I know, my father is shaking me awake. "Huh?"

"You're shaking the foundation with all that snoring," he laughs out.

"Whatever, old man," I retort, groggily. "I don't snore."

"The hell you don't," Bella states sweetly. "I'm amazed the dogs howlin' didn't wake you," she says, winking at me.

"Well, if you two only woke me up to pick on me, then I'm going back to sleep," I reply, smirking at them.

"Hush, you," Bella sasses. "Dinner's ready."

"Wow," I say in surprise. "I didn't mean to sleep that long."

"You're tired," my dad comments. "We really haven't had a day to just rest since we left Seattle."

I get up and follow them into the dining room, noticing Lleu and Dasher running around the back yard. I sit next to my mother, smirking at my father's pout. _Teach him to give me a hard time._

"For food that stays our hunger, for rest that brings us ease, for homes where memories linger, we give our thanks for these. Amen," Billy blesses the food as we echo 'Amen.'

There is already a plate of shrimp and grits in front of everyone, along with a small bowl of greens. I am just fixing to take a bite when Emmett shouts, scaring the crap out of me. "Holy Hell! This is good!"

"Emmett Samuel Cullen," my mother admonishes. "You need to watch your mouth, Son. There are little ears around."

"Sorry," he apologizes remorsefully. "It's really good, though."

"Thanks, Emmett," Bella replies shyly. "And if my child curses her speech therapist out, you're going to the school to handle it."

It really is awesome, rich and creamy. The shrimp are cooked perfectly. Many people overcook shrimp and they end up being rubbery or tough.

"So, Bella," Angela asks quietly. "This is all gluten-free?"

"It is," Bella responds. "Cassie has a gluten allergy. She also can't have honey."

"I've always wondered if I had a gluten allergy," she explains. "Every time I eat a lot of floury or whole wheat stuff, I break out in a rash."

"You could," my dad interrupts. "Have you ever had an allergy test?"

"No," she answers shyly. "Our insurance didn't cover it and I didn't want to spend the extra money at the time. I just try to stay away from wheat now, but I still have flare-ups."

"Your insurance will cover it now," Jessica interjects. "And gluten is in more than just breads; you have to be really careful with cross-contamination."

"We learned the hard way with Cassie," Bella explains. "I thought cutting wheat out of her diet would be enough, but there are so many foods that have wheat hidden in them. You need to see a dermatologist. Cassie has a really good one close by, and we can make you an appointment."

"Thanks," Angela states gratefully. "It'll be nice to find out for sure."

"Well, allergy or not," Emmett blurts out, "if the food is this good, I'm going gluten-free, too."

"If you eat in the main house," Sarah clarifies, "you'll be eatin' gluten-free. To prevent cross-contamination, we only cook food containing gluten in our personal homes."

"So, the cereal we ate this morning-," Ben starts to ask but is cut off by Jessica.

"... was all gluten-free."

"I couldn't tell the difference," Ben accepts.

An easy conversation flows between everyone as we finish dinner. I rise to start cleaning up, but Bella's voice halts me.

"I would like to have a staff meeting at seven in the morning before I have to take Cassie to school," she directs gently. "How about everyone meet here at six-thirty?"

"We'll all be here, sweetheart," Billy acknowledges. "And I'll take Cassie to school since I have to go into town anyway."

"And why ya need to go to town, mister," Sarah inquires playfully.

"Nunya, woman," he chides lovingly. "Mind ya business."

As they continue to banter, I start cleaning up. Rose and Alice join me, along with Ben. We wash and dry the dishes before everyone is ready to leave. I let Lleu and Dasher in, both taking off at breakneck speed through the house.

"Hey, Edward," Rose calls, getting my attention. "I think we should make a dinner menu for the week using some of the recipes that we found. It would take some of the work off Bella."

"That sounds like a great idea," I agree. "Can we print them out somewhere?"

"Um, yeah," she answers, leaning against the counter. "Bella has an office here in the house. I think I saw a printer in there. We'd have to see if it has Wi-Fi for you to print from your iPad."

"It does." We both jump at the sound of Jessica's voice. "I'll help ya' set it up. Oh, and that would help her out a lot."

After putting the last dish away, I grab my iPad from where I left it in the living room and follow Jessica to the office. She takes the iPad and sets the printer up, explaining that I will be able to print from anywhere in the house.

Bella's office looks like you have stepped back in time. The walls are distressed wood, an odd burnt sienna color. One whole wall is nothing but pictures, all black and white. I can only assume that they are of her family since I recognize some of the people, including one of Bella and a blond guy. The frames are also old. There are even metal words and phrases about love and family randomly placed within the pictures.

I walk over to take a closer look, "Those are my parents," I comment.

"It is," Jessica replies as she and Rose come to stand beside me. "These are all of her family. That's the last picture of her and Mike before he was killed," she states, her voice sad.

"Who are the others?" Rose inquires, trying to take Jessica's mind off her brother.

"Her great-grandparents and grandparents," Jessica starts, pointing out the pictures as she explains who's in each of them. "That's her favorite of Charlie and Renee."

"How did she get the walls like this?" I ask, running my hand over the uneven wood.

"Oh, she didn't," Jessica states. "This is the original cabin that her great-grandparent's built. When Marcus and Marie started expanding the place, they just built around the original cabin that was here. Charlie later turned it into an office."

"That's really cool," Rose comments. "So this room is what? A hundred years old?"

"'Round there, yes," Jessica confirms, walking back over to a sideboard where the printer is set up.

There's an antique desk in the center of the room with an oil lamp on the corner and a vintage high-back leather chair behind it. The room is full of antiques, some I'm sure are older than the room itself.

The three of us sit in the office picking out recipes and printing them. My mother strolls in, holding Lleu.

"Your son's tired," she states, handing him to me. "I think Cassie and Dasher wore him out."

He snuggles into the crook of my arm and immediately falls asleep. Jessica looks over and smiles.

"Bella always wanted a King Charles Cavalier Spaniel," Jessica states sadly. "After Mike died and Cassie was born, she quit wantin' anything for herself."

"Why?" Rose asks. "I mean, why wouldn't she do anything for herself?"

"Because she's always takin' care of everyone else," Jessica answers sadly. "She just works through the pain, I guess. Charlie was actually gonna get her one for her birthday, but he was killed before he had a chance."

"When's her birthday?" I question.

"May thirteenth," she answers, her smile growing. "I think we should get her one."

"Why don't you let me take care of that," I reply. "It'll be from all of us. I'll get Alice to help me find one and make sure it's healthy."

"Then, it's a deal," Jessica agrees. "I will quietly spread the word. Make sure it's a male."

We finish up the menu and create a list whose turn it will be to help Rose and me cook each night. Jessica hangs it on the refrigerator for everyone to see.

"Whatcha doin?" Bella asks, walking over to read it. She turns to look at us with teary eyes. "Thanks, this means a lot to me."

"Hey," Rose says quietly. "We're here to help and that's what we're gonna do."

"Why are you and Rose taking every night?" my mother asks reviewing the list.

"Because we wanna try these new recipes that we found," Rose sasses smiling at her. "Next week someone else will be Edward's sous chef."

"So let me get this straight," my dad clarifies. "Edward and his sous chef for the week, plus another person cook every night?"

"Yep," I answer. "And the sous chef gets to help make the menu for that week."

"That's pretty cool," Ben agrees. "I want to be the sous chef next week." We all laugh at his excitement.

"What?" Ben exclaims. "Angela's been trying to teach me HOW to cook for years. Now I get to cook with a real chef."

"Wait," Bella declares. "Why am I not on here?"

"Because you cooked today," I explain. "And it rotates, so everyone gets a chance. There are nineteen people on this ranch that eat. Sarah is always cooking breakfast and lunch, which I'll now help with. The others can all help with dinner."

"Well," Alice cuts in excitedly, "it sounds pretty fair to me. I'm excited I get taco night. Yummy!"

"That shelf," Bella states as she points above the breakfast nook, where I see a ton of books. "All of those are either gluten-free cookbooks or books on livin' gluten-free. You're welcome to 'em."

"Okay," Emmett states. "Off to bed we go. We gotta be up with the roosters."

"Dumbass," Rose chides. "Come on. Wouldn't want you to miss your beauty sleep."

"Hey," he banters. "How do you think I keep this pretty face, of which you love so much, young?"

"Goodnight, all," I say, heading up the stairs to put Lleu down and get ready for bed myself.

Once in my room, I lay Lleu in his bed. _Maybe since he is already asleep he won't notice_, I think to myself. I quietly make my way to the bathroom so I won't wake him.

He is still snuggled in his bed as I turn out the light. I fall asleep with no problem.

I'm woken by a whimpering sound, and squint tiredly at the clock which reads that it's just after midnight. It takes me a minute in my drowsy state to realize Lleu is sitting next to the bed, whining. I reach down and scoop him up.

"Little man," I chide. "You're gonna have to learn to sleep in your bed _all_ night."

Too tired to fight with him, I snuggle him next to me. _We'll try again tomorrow._

**Remember, if you would like teasers, pics, playlists and SLR discussions, come join the SLR group at groups/StoriesbyJRFaab/**


	6. Chapter 5: Meetin' of the Minds

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephanie Meyers does. However, I do own this plot and storyline. I also own my own original characters.**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, products, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 5: Meetin' of the Minds

EPOV

I wake at five to my alarm going off and hot little puffs of what can only be puppy breath in my face._ I'm gonna have to find a way to get him to sleep in his bed, _I think to myself as I leave him to sleep a little longer while I head to take a shower. Once I'm clean, I dressed in my new jeans, henley, and boots. I gently scoop up a still sleeping Lleu and head downstairs.

I quietly make my way into the kitchen and flip the on switch for the coffee pot before I even turn the lights on. I sit Lleu on the floor and crack the back door open so he can go out when he is fully awake.

I pull out eggs, bacon, and cheese so that I can whip up a quick breakfast for everyone. _Cassie needs a hot breakfast before school anyway_. I wrap a stack of corn tortillas I found in the freezer with foil and toss them in the oven then pour some salsa in a bowl so that we can have breakfast tacos.

By the time everyone makes it downstairs, I'm plating the eggs and bacon and set them on the table.

"Um," Bella stutters out. "What time did ya start cookin'?" she asks, eyeing the huge plate of eggs.

"Twenty minutes ago," I answer, pulling the tortillas out of the oven. "Breakfast tacos alright?"

"It's perfect," she whispers. "Let's go sit, sassy girl, so you can eat."

It is just before six in the morning when everyone else shows up and makes their way into the dining room. The tacos are a big hit apparently because no one is saying a word, just shoving food in their mouths.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Billy and Bella push back their breakfast plates and stand. I turn my full attention to them and watch as they make their way over to the stools that surround the bar against the wall.

"Mornin' y'all. We want to thank everyone for being here," Bella starts, getting a little choked up. "I consider everyone in this room to be family. I learned a long time ago that there is more to being a family then the blood that runs through your veins."

"Bella and I sat down the other day," Billy takes over, giving her time to get her emotions in check. "And, we decided to make some changes in the staff structure."

"Guys," Bella jumps back in. "If you want to try your hand at something new, now is the time to speak up. Everyone still helps with the daily chores no matter what, but we want to better utilize your skills."

"That being said," Billy interrupts, looking at the paper in his hand. "The ranch owner is of course Bella, or _Boss,_ as some of ya like to call her," he laughs out.

"Give me that," Bella laughs, taking the paper from him. "Funny guy over here-," she states, pointing at Billy, "-is now known as the Ranch Director."

"Awesome, Dad," Jake blurts out.

"Jessica's the Ranch Administrator," Bella continues. "So all those requests you bring to me, take 'em to her now."

"Boss," Tyler interrupts, and we all laugh at Bella's pout. They only call her that because they know it irritates her. "You 'member what we talked 'bout last week?"

"We took that into consideration when makin' these changes, and I think you'll be pleased," she answers, smiling at him.

"Now, aside from Billy, there're five other directors," she asserts, "Lemme explain the new structure, and then, if anyone has questions, we'll answer them, all right?"

"Sure, sweetheart," my dad confirms. "Whatever's easiest for you."

"So, Billy's the Ranch Director," she expounds. "Reporting directly to Billy is Jake as the Barn Manager and Alice as the Livestock Manager. Eric is the Barn Assistant and will report to Jake while Seth is the Livestock Assistant and reports to Alice. Does that make sense?"

"After Bella lays out the structure," Billy interjects, "she will have a meeting with all the directors. Then, each manager will hold a meetin' with their respective group to further explain job descriptions and duties."

"Moving on," Bella commands. "Sarah's the Facility's Director and under her is Jasper, the Building and Maintenance Manager. Tyler is movin' from the barns to be Jasper's assistant."

"YES!" Tyler belts out. "Thank you both for givin' me this chance."

"You're welcome, Son," Billy answers. "You were born to build."

"Next we have Carlisle as the Health and Safety Director," she continues. "Angela will be the Safety Assistant while Leah and Emmett are Therapy assistants.

"Continuing on, Esme's the Events and Charity Director. Edward will work closely with her as the Food Services Manager. Of course, Sarah will still help out with any functions as will we all.

"Rose is the Education Director and Ben will work with her as the Program's Coordinator," she finishes, taking a deep breath.

"Now, for today, do what you normally would while Billy and I get everyone brought up to speed," she adds, turning to Billy and nodding for him to take over.

"Couple things we're gonna require for a few of y'all," he informs. "We need Carlisle, Emmett, and Angela to get CDL's. Jessica will help to get that set up for ya. Everyone who works at the ranch has to be added as a driver on the insurance, but we need you three to be able to drive a bus in case of emergency.

"Alice, dear," he calls, getting her attention. "We'd really like for you to get a Class B license and make sure you're comfortable hauling a livestock trailer."

"Yes, Sir," she agrees. "That won't be a problem."

"I'll get y'all the information you'll need to get you licenses switched over," Jessica cuts in. "There's a DPS office in Bryan, which is less than an hour away."

"OK, I need to get goin'," Billy states as he stands and makes his way over to Cassie. "Come on, baby girl, it's time for school."

Cassie, who has been sitting quietly next to Jessica, gets up to follow him out of the dining room, but her mother's voice halts her. "And where's my lovin'?"

She smiles, running to her mother, and loudly smooches her cheek.

"That's better," Bella praises. "You have a good day and don't give Ms. Kate a hard time."

Cassie runs off to find Billy and Bella turns back to us, "Y'all got any questions?"

"No, ma'am," echoes around the room.

"Well then, let's talk vehicles," she announces. "Jasper, the truck you drove from Washington is now your work truck. Jessica will have the ranch logo put on it sometime soon."

"What?" Jasper exclaims. "You're just handing me keys to a brand new truck?" he asks in disbelief.

"Well, how else you gonna get materials and stuff?" she counters, smirking at him.

"Movin' on," she continues as Jasper just shakes his head. "Anyone that needs a vehicle, I'll take ya this week to a dealership I do business with. He's fair and won't jack you around.

"Any business or financial issues y'all need taken care of, either let Jessica or I know and we'll help or direct ya to the right place.

"Guys, there're plenty of cars and trucks on the ranch for ya to use for work or personal. So, my suggestion is to purchase something as a couple. Meanin' Emmett and Rose shouldn't purchase two vehicles. Save your money, invest it or whatever.

"Like I told Edward before, Dr. Gerandy will be here today. I want y'all to meet him and for Lleu and Gracie to get checked out. They are gonna both need to be on a flea and tick preventative.

"Alice, you'll need to get with him on your CE hours, and Rose? Kate said you could volunteer in her class, too, for any hours ya need.

"Angela," she states gently. "Emily can direct you to the right place to get your nursing license for Texas."

"Thanks, Bella," Angela says gratefully. "For everything."

"And lastly, we can all work to get all of your rooms done this week, too," she finishes. "Now, go do somethin'," she laughs out, getting up to help start cleaning up from breakfast.

Tyler walks over and hugs her, whispering in her ear. She nods and smiles at him as he goes to leave.

As we walk to the kitchen, I hear Alice ask Jasper, "So, that means I get to pick out what kind of car we get?"

"Within reason, babe," he answers. "I wanna make sure it's a safe vehicle and no sports cars."

"I don't wanna car," she affirms. "I want a crossover or small SUV."

Walking into the kitchen, I notice Lleu sniffing around the utility room where his food is kept so I pour some into his bowl and fill his water dish.

"Oh, Alice," I say, interrupting her and Jasper. "Your nephew refuses to sleep in his bed. He insisted on waking me up at midnight to snuggle with me."

"Put one of your dirty shirts in his bed," Bella interjects.

"Yeah," Alice confirms. "What she said. He's comfortable with your smell. Put a shirt you already wore in the bed and he'll get used to it."

I just look at them both like they're crazy, but I'm game for trying it tonight. I finish cleaning up and then let the little monster outside.

"Let's head to the office, Jasper, and get ready for your interview," Bella states. "Jessica already has the paperwork ready for you."

"Um, Emmett," Angela asks quietly. "Do you know how to drive a bus?"

"Yeah," he answers. "It's not hard, you just have to make sure you use your mirrors and watch out for the curbs and the people walking on them."

"Would you mind teaching me?" she hesitates. "I've never driven anything but our old truck."

"Sure," he agrees. "Let's go find the keys and we'll practice. I could use a refresher, too."

"I'm coming with y'all," my father states. "I've never driven one either."

"Come on, Ben," Rose directs. "I'll show you the activities center. You're gonna love the setup."

My mother, Alice, Sarah, and I all just look at each other, then burst out laughing.

"Tell us what you need help with, Sarah," my mother comments after calming down. "Put us to work so we're not just standing around."

"I need to get the fall garden cleaned out so Billy can plow it up later," she states. "I also need to gather all the horse blankets to wash and store for the summer."

"So, could you come show Edward and I what needs to be done in the garden," my mother suggests. "Then, you and Alice can do the horse blankets. Sound good?"

"Sounds good," we agree. My mother has never been one to sit around when there is work to be done. She is the take charge and get it done type, she raised us to be hard workers like her and my father.

I pick up Lleu and grab his leash. I'm want to work on teaching him to follow directions and not run off. Sarah leads us up to the utility building and attaches a dump trailer to one of the carts. We get in and she drives to the gardens, explaining the growing process they use.

"There're four gardens. One is year-round, so we just tend it and replace the plants as necessary. The other three are rotated through the seasons.

"The one we're gonna clear today is the fall garden, but it'll be the summer garden when we're done. We planted the spring garden in February and that is the garden y'all picked the greens from.

"Anything that's still edible, we pick and either can or freeze it," she finishes.

"What do you use for fertilizer?" my mother asks. "I know Bella said everything is organic."

"You're gonna shit," she starts laughing. "But, we use the dirty shavings from the stalls and compostin'. There's a few compost bins on the ranch."

"That is just ..." Alice comments. "I don't even have words. Wow...just wow."

"Oh and, Edward," she states. "You're gonna just love the greenhouse. Herbs galore! Plus, there's a bunch of other vegetables that we grow in there year-round."

"That I gotta see," I reply excitedly. "I always loved going to the farmer's market and picking out fresh herbs and vegetables." Arriving at the gardens, Sarah parks the cart next to the one we are strippin', as she calls it.

"So what's considered waste, you put in the dump trailer. If it's still good, put it in the baskets to be dealt with later," she reiterates. "Imma show Alice what to do with the horse blankets and be back to help y'all."

She and Alice take the cart after unhooking the dump trailer and head toward the barns.

"I've always loved gardening," my mother remarks. "It's rewarding to watch your hard work grow and then to get to enjoy it."

"It is," I reply. "And to get to prepare meals with fresh herbs and vegetables is just as rewarding. They make the dish taste so much better."

We work in companionable silence, commenting about something every once in a while. By the time we have each finished a row, Sarah is back and jumps right in to help.

Hearing an engine, we look up as Rose and Ben pull up on another cart.

"Tell us what to do," Rose pleads. Sarah gives them the run down, and they both start on the next rows.

Lleu has apparently found something that interests him because he is running in circles then pawing at the ground.

"It's probably a grasshopper," Sarah informs. "It won't hurt 'em to explore a little."

I go back to pulling my row, keeping an eye on him. I'm almost to the end when I hear my mother start screeching.

"Oh fuck!" she screams, running out of the garden. "Snake! There's a fucking snake in there."

Esme Cullen dropping the f-bomb is always a bad thing. When she adds the word snake to the sentence, I'm moving pretty quickly to get the hell out of the garden, too. I scoop up Lleu and head over to my mom, where she is shaking uncontrollably.

Sarah runs to the cart, pulling out a rifle. She heads to where my mother had been, slowly moving the plants with the muzzle of the gun. She jumps back, takes aim, and shoots twice. Taking the hoe that my mother dropped, she drags out what has to be at least a four-foot snake.

Shortly after she pulls it completely out, we hear racing engines and they are moving fast.

Bella and Seth fly up on four wheelers, Jake not far behind. "What's wrong?" Bella burst out as she skids to a stop.

"Snake," Sarah states nonchalantly pointing at the monstrosity on the ground.

"Damn, Momma," Jake exclaims, stopping to catch his breath. "Scared the hell outta us."

"Well, whatcha wanna do?" she replies sarcastically. "Make friends with it? 'Bout gave Es a heart attack."

Bella walks over to my still-shaking mother, and hugs her while rubbing her back. "You're done out here," Bella whispers to her. "I need to run some ideas by ya anyway. Come on, you can ride back with me."

"Okay," she replies, walking toward Bella's four wheeler.

"Jake," Bella calls. "Hook the rakes up and pull this shit; it's all waste anyway."

"Ma'am," he calls back. "Get y'all's baskets and tools up, I'll be back in a few. And, Momma, put the Winchester away."

"Well now I feel like a real rancher," Ben comments, shaking his head in amazement. "That is one ugly ass snake."

"Hell yeah!" Rose busts out laughing and we join her. "Did hear your mom, she was all over the f-bomb."

"I don't blame her." I cut in. "I'd done the same thing."

"Let's get this stuff up," Sarah directs. "Jake will be here soon. We don't want nothin' in his way."

Ben and I grab the baskets as Sarah and Rose start picking up the garden tools. I sit Lleu in the back of the cart so he can't get into anything. By the time we have everything out of the way, Jake is pulling up on the tractor.

He starts at one end of the garden, raking everything to the other, whether it's good or not. We use the hand rakes to separate the waste plants from the dirt and scoop them into the dump trailer. We work quietly and efficiently and are done in less than an hour.

We dump the refuse in the trailer on a compost pile near the barn on our way back to the utility building. After washing up, I head to the office. Inside, Jasper and Sam are sitting at the table that Jessica and I had used to sort registration forms during the camp. I walk over to see what they are doing and Jasper takes Lleu from me, giving him some snuggles.

"Hey, Sam," I greet. "Good to see you again."

"You too, man," he returns, shaking my hand. "Who is this li'l thing?"

"Edward's son, Lleu," Jasper cuts in. "He got him in Vegas."

"Cute li'l shit," Sam states, petting him. "Welcome to the family, dude."

"Whatcha working on?" I ask.

"Bella's chicken house," Jasper explains. "Just drawing the plan out so that we can get it done tomorrow."

"Let me know if you need an extra hand," I tell them. "I'm gonna find Sarah and see if she needs anything else before I head in to start lunch."

"Check on your mom, too," Jasper affirms. "She was still upset when she and Bella left for the house a little bit ago."

"OK," I answer, taking Lleu from him. "Can we go ahead and order chickens or do we need to wait."

"Naw," Sam states. "Go ahead; this ain't gonna take long."

I nod in acknowledgment and head for the house. Tonight Rose, Angela, and I are cooking pork chops, grilled root veggies and Cuban black beans and rice. I stop off to grab the pork chops and beans from the utility building to take up to the house.

Walking into the house, I notice Bella and my mother are in the kitchen talking. They jump up to help me since I'm juggling Lleu and the food.

"Goodness, Edward," Bella chides. "There's reusable grocery bags out there to carry this stuff with."

"I will remember that for next time," I smirk at her. Handing Lleu to my mother, I state, "Your grand-fur baby is probably thirsty."

I wash my hands and start pulling the ingredients out of the fridge for lunch.

"Whatcha makin'?" Bella inquires.

"Grilled chicken salad and potato cakes," I reply, playfully smacking her hand away from the lettuce I just washed. "And you can't help," I joke, smiling at her.

"Whatever," she retorts with a smile of her own. "I'll just sit here and watch you work, then."

I season the chicken and toss it on the range top grill then start preparing the salad. I take some of the tortillas left over from this morning and cut 'em in thin strips, lay them out on a sheet, and put them in the oven to crisp up, all under the playful stare of Bella.

I peel the potatoes as the chicken continues to cook. I shred them up finely and mix them together with some cheese, rice flour, and an egg. Shaping them into balls and place them on the flat grill, using a spatula to flatten them.

By the time I'm plating everything, the others are making their way in to eat.

"It smells good in here," Emmett boasts. "Potato cakes, my favorite."

"Go wash up," I demand. "It's ready."

We enjoy lunch, most of the conversation is centered on the infamous Esme versus the snake incident. My father is comforting my mother, making sure she is really all right. Angela is telling Ben about learning to drive the bus.

"Bella," I say, breaking my silence. "Jasper and Sam said you could go ahead and order chickens. I did some research on the different breeds, so whenever you're ready, you can look at it."

"That's great," she states excitedly. "Tell me what you suggest."

"Well, Jasper said twenty chickens," I explain. "So you could do ten white egg layers and ten brown egg layers. I think two different breeds of each to see which does better."

"Oh, yeah," she agrees. "That sounds perfect. We'll check with James to see if he can order them or if we should order direct from a hatchery."

"Ya should probably order direct from the hatchery," Billy cuts in. "That way you know you're gettin' good birds."

"I actually found a poultry breeder in Cameron," I chime in. "I'm not sure how far that is from here but they ship overnight in Texas and are certified by the NPIP as Avian Influenza and Pullorum-Typhoid free."

"Damn, son," Billy exclaims. "You have done your research. I say you two sit down after lunch and decide what you want and order from this place."

"I agree," Bella states. "There's a wood crate in the storage building that we can use for a brooder. We have to spray the pen with natural insecticide and iodine before they can go in it."

"I'll pull the crate out and put some shavings in it," Billy confirms. "Who's pickin' baby girl up today?"

"Me and Es are," Sarah announces, but is cut off by a horn honking.

"Damn it," Bella bursts out.

Jake and Seth get up, heading for the door, as Billy turns to Bella, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I forgot to call James this mornin' and change our weekly order," she sighs in frustration. "I needed to add additional feed for Smoke, Lleu, and Grace. Not to mention that I will need to get some chick starter."

"Lleu has to have special food," I cut in. "I have enough for a week or more."

"Yeah," Bella sighs. "Alice told me. That's why I wanna make sure he orders it. It's not somethin' they carry in stock."

"I'll pick up some chick starter after I get Cassie," Sarah comforts. "I know they'll have some. I can talk to James 'bout changing the order for next week. What does Smoke need?"

"I wanna start him on Triple Crown Complete," Bella explains. "Condition him to breed next season."

"I'll check on it," Sarah states. "Nothin' to get upset about, dear."

"Come on, Alice," Billy calls, getting up. "I'll show you how to check the delivery while the guys unload."

Sarah, my mother, and I clean up the lunch mess, while the others go back outside, leaving Bella and me to our plans.

I put Lleu in m y room so that he can nap. I grab my iPad and head into the office so that Bella and I can order us some chicks.

I walk into the office and stop short as all the breath rushes out of me. Bella is bent over the small conference table, setting up her laptop while unknowingly displaying her jean-clad ass like a work of art. _Beautiful_ is the only thing running through my mind at this moment. I have to adjust myself quickly to avoid embarrassment.

I clear my throat as to not startle her, and walk over to the table, set my iPad down and take the seat next to her.

"OK," she addresses me. "What is the name of the breeder?"

Opening my favorite's folder and find the website I found, showing it to her. We spend over an hour reading the information and deciding on the four breeds. Bella places the order which should arrive either tomorrow or Wednesday.

She grabs the directions we printed on how to build a brooder and turns to me, "Let's go make sure we have everything to set this up right."

By the time we are done setting up the crate, Rose comes looking for me so that we can start dinner. I walk with her and Angela back to the house just thinking of how exciting this day has been. More than that though, how rewarding it feels to be so productive.

We walk in to barking and high-pitched squeals. I stop short to see Cassie running laps around the living-room as Lleu chases her. It's the cutest sight. I scoop him up on the next pass and then her as soon as she's within my reach.

"What are you two doing?" I ask her, smiling.

"Be," she replies sweetly. "Get me."

"Is Lleu trying to get you?"

"Yeah," she giggles out.

"Did you get a snack when you got home?" I ask, carrying her into the kitchen.

"Bites," she whispers out.

"Do you want some bites?" I confirm, sitting her in the chair at the counter.

"Yeah," she answers.

I peel and cut up an apple, sliding it in front of her. Then I cube some cheese and place it on her plate. This was my favorite snack as a kid, and if I'm honest, it's still my favorite.

After I'm done cleaning up the mess from preparing the snack, I turn to see four sets of wide eyes staring at me. "What?"

"You're really good with her, Edward," Sarah whispers. "And, she doesn't let many people close to her. She is really bonding well with you."

"She's amazing," I comment, shrugging my shoulders. "Just like her mother," I whisper.

"Yes, they are," Sarah replies. "And you're a good man, Edward. Don't forget that."

Rose, Angela, and I get started on dinner as my mother and Sarah set the table. Bella walks in, going straight for her daughter and kissing her on the temple.

"Look at that yummy snack," she comments. "Is it good?"

"Bites," Cassie replies, holding a piece out to her mother, who bites it out of her fingers. "Da."

"Who's Da?" Bella asks confused.

"Da," she answers, pointing at me.

"Edward made you a snack," Bella asks with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah," Cassie whispers.

"That was sweet of him," Bella states, looking straight at me. "Thanks."

"No problem," I state. "She and Lleu were running around like banshees, so I figured t that hey worked up an appetite."

"Actually, that's why I came in," Bella announces. "Dr. Gerandy's here. I want to take Lleu and Gracie out so he can check them."

My mother goes to get Gracie from Alice's room while I hook Lleu's leash to his collar, handing it to Bella. She takes both animals and heads out the door with Cassie hot on her heels.

After a clean bill of health and some monthly preventive pills for Lleu and Gracie, I'm finally able to get dinner ready for everyone.

We enjoyed a wonderful dinner, filled with family, laughs, and most of all love.

Emmett and Jasper along with my dad, cleaned the kitchen under the supervision of Alice. We all had to laugh at her. She perched herself on the counter, telling them where things went. We could hear her chastising them if something wasn't done correctly.

Finally, Emmett picks her up, throws her over his shoulder, and takes her outside to the back patio. "You stay there," he commands, turning and walking back into the kitchen. Alice's face is priceless.

Once everything is cleaned up, we set up chairs outside. Bella passes around several bottles of wine along with a simple cheese and cracker tray. Everyone is sitting around chatting while watching as the dogs and Cassie run around.

Today was a very gratifying day indeed.

**Remember, if you would like teasers, pics, playlists and SLR discussions, come join the SLR group at groups/StoriesbyJRFaab/**


	7. Chapter 6: Takin' Care of Business

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephanie Meyers does. However, I do own this plot and storyline. I also own my own original characters.**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, products, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note: I want to apologize for the delay in updating. RL kicked my ass last week. I won't bore you with the details but I'm back.**

Chapter 6: Takin' Care of Business

EPOV

I wake up feeling light and happy. Lleu even slept through the night in his bed, although I did have to put it right next to mine.

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, I head downstairs to start breakfast. As I enter the kitchen, I see that Bella and Sarah are already hard at work getting breakfast ready. After a quick and quiet greeting, I make my way over to the cabinets to get dishes so that I can set the table and help them finish up. Breakfast is quickly finished and ready to be plated.

It isn't long before Billy and the guys walk in and immediately start filling their plates. My family joins us just as the rest of the food is set on the table.

"After breakfast, Bella and Jessica are takin' y'all to town to take care of business," Billy states, looking up from his plate. "Jasper, you'll be driving the large coach."

"Yes, sir," Jasper replies, a little shell-shocked.

"Make sure ya have everything you need: financial records, current insurance information. That kind of stuff," Bella adds. "Jessica already has your proof of residence and employment records."

"Sure thing, dear," my mother confirms.

As soon as I'm done eating, I clean my plate and head upstairs. I pull the envelope with all my financial information from the dresser drawer, where I keep it stored until I can purchase a safe. I make sure everything's in there and head back downstairs.

My father stops me at the bottom of the stairs, "Give that to your mother and she'll put it in her bag for you."

"Thanks," I reply in appreciation and walk off to find my mother. She's in the kitchen cleaning with Sarah, but I notice her bag on the counter.

"Mom," I say, getting her attention. "I'm putting this in your bag."

"Sure, sweetheart," she agrees. "Do you have Lleu's leash? Sarah's gonna take him with her so he doesn't have to stay locked inside all day."

"Yeah," I answer. "It's hanging in the utility room."

"Let's load up," Jessica calls out. "Don't want Cassie being late to school."

Jasper is already on the bus with Billy, who is answering any questions he has. "Just remember that Bella knows how to drive this thing. She just doesn't like to," Billy comments, making sure Bella can hear him.

She just smirks and shakes her head while buckling Cassie into her booster seat. Jessica climbs in the front with Jasper, I'm assuming, to give him directions.

"Y'all have fun," Billy comments while exiting. "And don't wreck this bus."

Once we're on the highway heading into town, Jessica turns in her seat, "After dropping Cassie off, we'll head to the bank. Y'all's driving appointments start at ten."

"What will I use to get my Class B license?" Alice inquires with a look of fear on her face.

Jessica and Bella both laugh but Bella explains, "You just have to take a written test. I think it may even be computerized now."

"Thank, God," Alice sighs out. "I was scared I'd have to drive this thing."

"Naw," Bella laughs. "We wouldn't do that to ya."

We ride the rest of the way in silence.

"Jasper," Jessica directs, "pull over into that parking lot across the street. We can walk Cassie in to school from there."

"Yes, ma'am," he replies, pulling into an empty lot. The school across the street is buzzing with activity.

Bella unbuckles Cassie from her seat while Jessica grabs her backpack. "Esme and Rose, I'd like you both to come in so I can add y'all to the pick-up list."

"Sure, dear," my mother states, grabbing her purse as Rose does the same. They follow Jessica and Bella along with Cassie across the street.

"Have y'all decided what you gonna get to drive?" my father asks, breaking the silence.

"Another truck," Ben answers, looking at Angela, who nods. "A newer model though."

"I want a small SUV," Alice states. "Maybe a Chevy Equinox or Jeep Compass."

"Those are both safe, right?" I probe.

"Yeah," Jasper cuts in. "We researched them last night."

"Rose said we'll look and see what we like," Emmett states. "She'll want to see how it drives before making a decision."

"Have you even driven your truck, son?" my dad asks me.

"Nope," I confirm. "It's awesome though. Bella has it in the garage. Have y'all been in there yet?"

"Yes," Emmett confirms. "She has some kick-ass cars. That old Corvette is beautiful."

"Is it a 1968 baby blue one?" my father asks with a frown.

"Um, yeah," Emmett hesitates, picking up on my fathers sudden change in dominer.

"It was Charlie's," my father confirms. "He fixed it up and drove it all through college," he states sadly. "That's who Bella got her love of cars from."

Just as he finishes explaining, Bella and the others are climbing back on the bus.

"Carlisle said y'all wanted to change to a smaller bank?" Bella asks, looking around at all of us nodding in agreement. "I'll take ya to the bank I use for both the ranch and personally. The people there are friendly and private; none of that big city political stuff."

Jessica directs Jasper where to go, and a few minutes later, we pull into the parking lot of Normangee State Bank.

As soon as we walk in, an older woman walks up to Bella and hugs her. "How ya doin', child?"

"Good, Lindley," Bella greets. "I brought ya some customers. They're family," Bella states, emphasizing family.

"All my customers are family, woman, you know that," Lindley laughs at her. "Who've we got here?"

Bella introduces us all, and Lindley's eyes go wide when Bella states we'll all be opening accounts with her.

"OK," Lindley starts. "Due to privacy, I'll take one set at a time. There is coffee and water over there. Make yourselves comfortable, and whoever is first, come with me."

My mother opens her bag and hands everyone their own stuff before following my father and Lindley to her office.

After fixing a cup of coffee, I take a seat next to Jasper, who is looking through the folder in his hands.

"I was never good with financial crap," Jasper sighs. "I hate dealing with money and budgets. I had an accountant handle the business back in Seattle so I wouldn't have to deal with this mess."

"And that is what these people are here for," I stress. "They'll help you and answer all your questions."

Another lady walks over to us, "I'm Tara, the assistant manager here. Lindley said y'all were needing help?"

"Yes, ma'am," Emmett replies.

"Well whoever's next, come with me," she suggests. "I can help you."

Emmett and Rose follow her back while the rest of us sit and wait.

Thirty minutes later, my parent's walk back out with big smiles on their faces. Lindley and an older gentleman follow them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cheney," Lindley states, getting Ben and Angela's attention. "This is Beau and he's gonna help you. Is that all right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Ben answers. "That's fine with us."

"Edward," Lindley states, looking at me. "Your turn."

I follow her back to an office and sit across the desk from her, waiting for her to take a seat.

"Your parents told me that you had the most accounts and funds to transfer," she states. "I wanted to make sure you understood all your options."

"Um, yeah," I confirm. "I already dissolved my business account," I tell her, pulling out a cashier's check and handing it to her. "I want to either invest that or put it into a savings account."

"All right," she acknowledges. "What I would suggest is to put this in a Money Market savings for now, and then I'll set up a meetin' for you with an investment adviser later on so you can make a more informed decision."

We take care of the savings account and then move on to checking. I pull out my bank statement along with another cashier's check from the casino and my checkbook.

"I suggest you open a Money Market checking with this," she states, holding up the cashier's check. "Then, go to the branch for this bank in College Station and close your account. Tell 'em you want a cashier's check for the balance remaining and then deposit it in your new checking account."

"Sounds good," I reply.

We're done in no time, and I feel so much lighter knowing I will not have to worry about my money being stolen again.

When Lindley and I walk back to the lobby, we only have to wait for Jasper and Alice to finish up with Tara.

"Lindley," Jessica calls. "Can you email me a direct deposit letter for all their checking accounts, please? I need to set them up on payroll."

"Sure," Lindley replies. "You'll have 'em by the time you get back to the ranch."

Jasper and Alice arrive a few minutes later, both sporting genuine smiles, Alice bouncing in excitement.

"What's got you all hyper, short stuff?" Emmett asks.

"I get a new car," she states excitedly. "Well, I do if I keep it under a certain limit."

"Well then let's go get your licenses so we can see 'bout gettin' you a car," Bella states. "Thanks, Lindley, your help is, as always, appreciated."

"No problem, Bella," she replies, hugging Bella and shaking the rest of our hands. "I'm here anytime."

Once back on the bus, Jasper follows Jessica's directions to get on the highway, heading toward Bryan to get our licenses changed.

"Oh," I say before forgetting. "I need to stop at a Bank of America branch while we're here."

"I think we might all need to go there, son," my father comments. "Can we do that after the DMV?"

"No problem," Bella confirms. "We have plenty of time."

A half hour later we're pulling into the DMV and Jasper parks the bus in the first commercial vehicle lane.

"Here's what you'll need," Jessica states, handing each of us papers clipped together. "Tell them you have an appointment and give them those. Let me know if you need anything else."

I walk toward the entrance with the others following. I always hated getting my driver's license renewed. The picture sucks no matter what you do. I walk to the first counter and the grey-haired lady looks up.

"What can I do for you, hon?" she asks in a deep southern accent.

"I just moved here and I need to get my license changed," I state, handing her the papers from Jessica. "I have an appointment."

"Your name, son?" she asks sweetly, sounding like the grandmother I'm sure she is.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, ma'am," I reply friendly.

"Well let's get you squared away, young man," she states. "Let me have your current driver's license."

I take it out of my wallet and hand it to her. Ten minutes later, I walk to the lobby where Bella, Rose, and Jessica are waiting with a temporary license and a big smile. I'm officially a Texas resident.

"What's that smile for?" Bella grills with a smile of her own.

"I'm happily a Texas resident," I return. "I can even vote."

"Well, it's like they say," Jessica cuts in, "you might not have been born in Texas, but just get here as fast as you can."

I laugh at her but nod my head in agreement. We sit in silence waiting for the others. I'm playing a game on my iPhone when my mother, Ben, and Jasper walk over and sit down.

"Alice is freaking out over this computer test," Jasper sighs. "I told her to just remember what I've taught her over the years, but she's still nervous."

A little later Angela walks in following an officer to the counter looking white as a ghost. Ben gets up to go to her but Bella grabs his arm and makes him sit.

"She'll be okay," Bella whispers to him. "I went through the same thing. Just let her finish and calm herself down."

He nods but never takes his eyes off her. She is smiling by the time she walks over to us holding up her new temporary license.

"I did it," she exclaims. "It was scary as hell, but the officer was really nice and kept me calm. The written part was worse than the driving," she laughs out.

"That's great, babe," Ben states, hugging her. "I knew you'd do great."

She is cut off when Alice comes out bouncing and smiling, holding up her paper as well.

While we wait on Emmett and my dad, Bella explains to Angela why they wanted her to get a CDL.

"When transporting anyone, we like to have a driver and a nurse or therapist on the bus," she explains. "So let's say you're the nurse and Seth is drivin'. He steps off the bus to help load the passengers and sprains his ankle, you could safely drive the bus."

An hour later, my father and Emmett are both done and have their CDLs. Emmett even decides to drive to the bank, only hitting one curb along the way.

The bank is a pain in the ass; this is why I want to move to a small bank. Besides the long lines, the people are so rude. When I'm finally called back, I'm thinking it would take that long to close my account. I'm finally fed up with the lady's flirting and asking if there is anything she can do to keep my business. Frustrated, I run a hand through my hair and blurt out, "Just close the damn account and give me my money."

Her eyes go wide at my outburst, and she scrambles to get the paperwork finished and my check printed.

After signing the papers and taking my check, I walk out and climb on the bus. I'm not sure what look I had on my face but Bella busts out laughing, "Who pissed in your cheerios?"

"The bimbo behind the counter," I retort, but before I could explain, the others are climbing on the bus laughing.

"Wow, Edward," Emmett exclaims. "The whole bank heard you go off."

"Well the stupid tramp was more concerned with getting in my pants then giving me my money," I declare throwing my head back and closing my eyes as they continue to laugh.

The bus starts moving and I look up to see Emmett in the driver's seat again.

"I sure could go for a fish taco," Bella states out of the blue.

"Fuego's it is," Jessica answers, directing Emmett how to get there.

"What's Fuego's?" my mother asks.

"It's this Mexican grill," Bella explains. "The menu is small but they're famous for their tacos. Their rice and beans are gluten free and you can get corn tortillas instead of flour if you want."

"Oh," Jessica interrupts. "They have the best queso, hands down."

We pull into a parking lot next to the small grill since there is nowhere else to park a bus.

Lunch is light and uplifting as we regale our adventures from the morning. We eat some awesome tacos. Our conversation quickly turns into car talk, as that is next on our list of things to do today.

"Are y'all all right with a Chevrolet dealership?" Bella asks openly.

They nod in affirmation, still eating.

"Bella, what are we doing for Billy and Sarah's anniversary?" Jessica inquires.

"I booked 'em a trip to Grand Casino in Biloxi," she confirms. "They just don't know yet."

"Oh, they're gonna love that," Jessica exclaims.

We finish eating and my dad drives us to the dealership. My parents and I walk into the showroom and take a seat before the salesmen can swarm us. Bella walks to the reception desk and asks to see Larry.

"Ah, Ms. Bella," a grey-haired older man comes out, giving Bella a hug. "My favorite customer. What can I do for you, sweetheart?"

"I brought some family to see you," she states, waving toward us. "Larry, these are the Cullen's and Cheney's. I know you'll treat 'em right. Plus, where else would I go?"

"Well y'all follow me and I'll see what I can do," he assures, leading us to a small conference room. "Now tell me who needs a vehicle and whatcha looking for."

"We do, sir," Ben states putting his arm around Angela's shoulder. "I want a newer model extended cab or crew cab truck."

"How much you looking to spend, Mister ...," Larry starts, looking at Ben.

"Sorry," Ben states. "Ben and Angela Cheney. We are looking to spend no more than twenty grand. We don't want to finance anything."

"That I can work with," he tells them, turning to look at the rest of us. "Who else?"

"Jasper and Alice Cullen, sir," Jasper answers, shaking his hand. "And this li'l darling wants a small SUV, and she has twenty-four thousand to spend," he states, looking pointedly at Alice.

"I have the perfect SUV for you then, dear." He smiles at her. "Anyone else?"

"Um," Rose starts, looking at Emmett. "Do you mind if we look around while you help them? I'm a hands-on buyer."

"Not at all, dear," Larry tells her. "You go look, and if anyone bothers you, tell 'em you're working with me and they'll leave you alone."

"Is that it?" he asks, looking around the room to an astounding 'yes.'

Bella, Jessica, my parents, and I decide to stay in the conference room while the others go pick out their cars. I pull my iPad out of my mother's bag to play a game. She just shakes her head and smirks at me.

"You know you want one," I sass her. "You could rule the business world with one of these babies."

"Let me see that thing, smarty pants," my mother replies, holding her hand out for the iPad.

I hand it over with a dramatic sigh which earns me an eye roll from her in return. I lean my head back in the chair and close my eyes. I hope Rose doesn't have to drive every vehicle on the lot before deciding.

Two and a half hours later, Ben and Angela walk in with big smiles, "Thanks, Bella. Larry is awesome. We got what he called the Swan discount and purchased an awesome truck under our budget."

"That's great, guys," she responds, smiling at them both. "But I have no clue what the Swan discount is. What kind of truck?"

"Oh," Ben rushes out. "It's a 2008 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 in red. Angela loves that the driver's seat raises up. They're getting it road-ready now."

Rose and Emmett walk in an hour later arguing, "But, babe, I wanna drive it too."

"I thought you said it was too girly for you?" Rose asks, smirking at her doofus husband.

"But that was before you said you wanted it," Emmett replies. I wonder if he even realized what he just said.

"What did y'all choose, sweetheart," my father asks, breaking up their bickering.

"A 2011 Honda Pilot," Rose answers with a smile. "It has low mileage and a ton of safety features. Oh, and it's this metallic silver color."

"Very nice," my father agrees with a nod. "Honda's are good cars."

While we're waiting on Jasper and Alice, the receptionist walks in handing Ben and Angela their keys and telling them their truck in parked out front.

An hour later, Jasper and Alice walk in followed by Larry. He hands Emmett and Rose their keys as Bella bursts out, "What the hell is the Swan discount?"

"You said they were family," Larry states, shrugging his shoulders. "So they get the family discount."

"Yeah, whatever." She waves him off. "Are you done making me sit here?" she sasses him.

"Nope," Larry smirks at her. "Are you gonna do a charity event again this year?"

"Um, yeah," she replies. "In October and Esme is gonna be putting it together." She motioned toward my mother.

"Well then," Larry states, turning toward my mother. "You call me up when you have the details. I'd like to be the main sponsor as this event is dear to both my wife's and my heart."

"I'll be sure you're on the top of my list then," my mother replies, smiling like she just won the jackpot.

"Y'all have a good day," Larry tells us all before kissing Bella's cheek and getting ready to leave. "Call me if you have any questions or problems."

I notice Jasper and Alice are whispering to each other by the door before he turns to Bella with a look of concern. "Bella, why didn't we have to write a check or anything? We just signed the papers and he called Lindley and said it was all taken care of."

"Oh," she smiles. "He should've explained a little better. Let me see your paperwork."

She flips through the papers Jasper handed her and pulls out a sheet, placing it in front of him.

"Small towns are very trusting," she explains. "This is authorizing the bank to wire the funds to pay for the vehicle. He called Lindley to verify you had the funds, and now she will wire the money to the dealership account."

"So he's just gonna let us leave before he even has the money?" Jasper sputters out.

"Yeah," Bella answers with concern of her own. "Why wouldn't he? You signed a promise to pay."

Jasper just shakes his head in amazement.

Small town life will take a little getting used to.

"So what did ya get?" I ask, breaking him out of his panic attack.

"It's beautiful," Alice exclaims bouncing on the balls of her feet. "A 2013 Chevrolet Equinox and it's Twilight blue. I've never had a new car before so this is pretty exciting, and I even stayed under budget.

"Well let's go home," my dad states, getting up. "I want to see these cars."

We're standing in the parking lot after checking out their cars when Jasper asks if Bella needs him to drive the bus back.

"Nope," she answers, laughing at Alice still bouncing. "Ride with your excited wife. Carlisle and I got this."

So as the couples head home in their new vehicles, I climb on the bus with my dad in the driver's seat. The ride is so smooth, I doze off on the way.

I'm jolted awake by my mother shaking my shoulder. "We're home," she whispers. Home! I think to myself. Yes, home is good.

Walking into the house, I hear Cassie repeating 'bock, bock' over and over.

"What in the world are you goin' on about?" Bella asks her daughter, kissing her forehead. "And what is a 'bock, bock'?"

"The chicks came today," Sarah sighs, smiling at Cassie. "We went out to the barn to see them after school, and apparently, they're now 'bocks.'

"How far did Sam and Tyler get on the chicken house?" Jasper cuts in. "Or should I say 'bock' house?"

"The posts are in the ground and there was a lot of bangin' out there," Sarah replies. "Not sure how far along they got, though."

"I'll check on it in the morning," Jasper replies. "I'm starving, and my wife's bouncing is givin' me a headache."

"I heard that," Alice yells from the other room. "I can't help it. I'm excited."

"Come fix ya a plate," Sarah directs, raising her voice so everyone can hear her. "I made stew and biscuits."

"Thanks," Bella sighs. "I really appreciate you pickin' her up and cookin' dinner."

"And as I've told you before," Sarah responds, kissing Bella's forehead. "That's what family does. Oh, she has an order form in her backpack for field day shirts, and they need volunteers, too."

"Can I?" Rose blurts out. "Will they let me volunteer for field day? I wanna shirt, too."

"I don't see why not," Bella answers, laughing. "You can go with me to drop her off in the mornin' and we'll ask."

We fix plates of stew and go to the dining room to eat. Cassie sits next to her mother and stares at Bella's plate. Bella lifts the spoon to Cassie's mouth and she takes a bite.

"Did you eat, baby girl?" Bella asks in concern.

Cassie just smiles in reply.

"She didn't eat much," Sarah states, walking into the room. "I think she was wonderin' where you were."

So Bella continues to feed her daughter from her plate. Once Cassie's full, then Bella eats what's left.

"Dasher, Lleu, and Gracie have all been fed," Sarah asserts with a smile, folding the dish towel in her hands. "The dogs played outside after dinner; they're all in Bella's room asleep. I'll see y'all in the mornin'. Goodnight."

"Thanks, Gamma," Bella calls to her retreating figure. "We love you."

"Love ya, too," Sarah calls back just as you hear the door shut. Bella just shakes her head.

"You ready for a bath, baby girl?" she asks Cassie. "Maybe if we have time, you can watch a movie."

"Yeah," Cassie whispers, smiling at her mother.

"You go, Bella," my mother instructs. "We'll take care of cleaning this up."

"Okay, thanks," she replies, helping her daughter up. "Whenever you're ready for your babies, my room is right down the hall to the left of Cassie's playroom. Alice knows where it is."

So after the dining room and kitchen were cleaned, Alice leads me down the hall next to the stairs. I hadn't been further than the office in this part of the house yet, so I explore as we go.

At the end of the hall is an open door, which, from the looks of it, is Cassie's playroom. There is a shorter hallway on both sides, each with two doors. We turn to the left and can hear giggling come from the last room.

Entering Bella's room brings me back to the way her office felt, like walking back in time. The ceiling is exposed wooden beams, all distressed and whitewashed along with the walls. The floor is old planks of light wood. Her bed, tables, chair, and armoire are antiques as well as the huge chandelier hanging in the center of the room.

Dasher and Lleu are laying on the rug at the foot of her bed while Gracie is curled up in the chair. Alice peeks her head in the bathroom to let Bella know we're taking our babies.

I take one last look around before scooping up Lleu, who's not too happy about being woken up, before leaving the room.

I head upstairs and put him in his bed and get ready for bed myself, because I know that tomorrow is gonna be just as long of a day.

**Remember, if you would like teasers, pics, playlists and SLR discussions, come join the SLR group at groups/StoriesbyJRFaab/**


End file.
